Un sólo beso
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Hermione tiene 23 años y está casada con Ron. ¡Severus está muerto!¡Entiéndelo de una vez! Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado y se dejó caer en el sofá de terciopelo rosa, ese que tanto le había gustado y que ahora se le antojaba rasposo y hortera. Tacones, capa y bolso, que no se había molestado en soltar, rodeándola formando una escena cómica y penosa a un tiempo. El maquillaje corrido, el pelo imposible, uno de los vociferadores aún apretado en su mano y esa ira que se acumulaba justo en el centro de la frente y encima del corazón.

Se permitió patalear un rato antes de darse los diez segundos de respiraciones profundas y asumir un día más que su vida era una mierda. Luego un poco más tranquila se levantó del sofá y se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Se merecía esa ducha.

Cinco minutos más tarde entraba en la cocina anudándose el delantal tras la espalda, mirando con asco las iniciales H.W. que le había bordado su suegra a punta de varita como regalo a su último cumpleaños. Veintitres años. Suspiró pensando inesperadamente en sus viejas amigas muggles, esas que dejó de ver a los once años, ellas seguramente estaban recién independizadas con grandes espectativas en el campo profesional. Y ella... Ella había acabado de ama de casa a media jornada. porque la otra media se la pasaba en el ministerio trabajando como una mula, y con cinco años de matrimonio a la espalda.

Matrimonio con Ron Weasley, que le habían permitido no darse cuenta, sino más bien acordarse, de que ese chico pelirrojo y ella tenían menos cosas en común que un escreguto y un hada.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose un poco cruel momentaneamente, después de todo ella solita se había metido en ese entuerto, era como lo lógico ¿no? Hermione Granger con Ronald Weasley. Y había que tener en cuenta que Ron la adoraba, esto la hizo volver a enfurecerse un segundo. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir? Mandarle a la oficina cinco vociferadores cantándole una serenata compuesta por él mismo. Sería el hazmerreir de sus compañeros una buena temporada. Los regalos de aniversario de su marido siempre resultaban un tanto... enormes, ridículos y descabellados.

Suspiró moviendo la varita en círculos para que la olla se removiera sóla mientras ella ponía el mantel en la mesa, y el pensamiento de su seguro parecido a Molly Weasley hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío. _Al menos con veinte centímetros más de altura y veinte kilos menos de peso._ Pensó. Al momento volvió a sentirse cruel, después de todo su suegra solía ser amable con ella, pero esque esos últimos meses, todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron la ponía peligrosamente de los nervios.

Acababa de colocar el cesto del pan en la mesa cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron de un verde vivo. Rodó los ojos con cansancio justo antes de que un, aún más alto y desgarbado, Ron saliera del fuego cubierto de hollín de los zapatos a la sonrisa.

-¡Feliiiiz aniversaaario queriiiida esposaaaa tu cara más boniiita que una rosaaaaa...!- Con haber oído la canción cantada a cinco voces durante toda la mañana, había tenido suficiente. Rió forzadamente y lo besó para que callara.

Él la levantó unos centímetros del suelo en un abrazo y se acercó a la cocina olisqueando animádamente.

-Mmm... Que bien huele.- le sonrió. Hermione se fijó en que llevaba puesta la corbata naranja brillante, regalo que hizo ella en un ataque de crueldad, y sonrió sinceramente. De acuerdo que no sería el mejor hombre para ella, pero había que reconocer que a veces era un encanto.

Cenaron entre el sinfín de aventuras diarias de Ron en la tienda de artículos de broma, mientras ella se esforzaba por mostrar interés, y después del postre hasta brindaron con cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias por estos cinco años tan maravillosos.- dijo él acercándose. Hermione sabía lo que venía ahora, y se dejó besar mientras intentaba no notar demasiado el sabor de la boca de Ron. Luego él bajó a su cuello y comenzó a babearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lentamente, casi con pereza, la chica se dejó arrastrar a la cama.

Un rato después, mientras Ron gemía y se empeñaba en llenar su cuello de saliva haciendo movimientos secos contra ella, Hermione apartaba la boca e intentaba pensar en otros hombres.

Él ya dormía cuando ella se levantó con cautela hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Hizo un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y se lavó todo el cuerpo mientras sollozos ahogados escapaban de sus labios sin poderlo evitar. Volvió a la cama casi media hora más tarde y se deslizó entre las sábanas tratando de no entrar en contacto con Ron. Quedó dormida pronto.

(...)

(La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de madera del dormitorio, pero de un momento a otro la habitación quedó casi a oscuras. La figura de una persona al otro lado del cristal evitaba la entrada a los rayos lunares.

Hermione pensó un segundo en despertar a Ron, pero un movimiento sutil casi inexistente de la misteriosa figura la hizo cambiar de idea.

_No es posible._

El aire de fuera hacía ondear las ropas del desconocido. Sí, ya estaba casi segura de que era él en vez de ella. Si tan sólo girara la cabeza unos milímetros, la luz lo alumbraría y entonces...

Se levantó de la cama tan despacio como fue capaz, caminando descalza hasta llegar al mismo marco de la ventana. Él la miraba sin hacer el menor movimiento. La joven pegó la mano al frío cristal y una nube tapó la luna. Él giró la cabeza.

Se le cortó la respiración un segundo. Ese perfil...

El recuerdo de un solo beso en los antiguos pasillos de Hogwarts la golpeó con más fuerza que nunca.

Miró al cielo, quedaba sólo un instante para que pudiera verlo. Verlo de nuevo...

La nube se apartó y la luna volvió a iluminar la calle, pero con la sombra, él también se había ido.

-Severus...-)

Despertó mientras la última palabra salía realmente de su boca. Tardó sólo medio segundo en comprender que todo había sido un sueño. Se giró rápido hacia Ron, pero el pelirrojo dormía, por suerte sin escucharla.

Volvió a tumbarse despacio mirando a la ventana blanca. El beso volvió a su mente mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos a la almohada.

_¡Está muerto!¡Entiéndelo! _Se dijo.

(...)

* * *

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Feliz 2010 a todos y espero que os guste.**

**Bss!**


	2. Chapter 2

Se levantó temprano y se sirvió un té mientras hacía huevos revueltos con salchichas para Ron. No llegaban las 7:00 a.m. cuando el teléfono sonó haciendo retumbar la casa entera. Ron despertó de un respingo.

-¡¿No puedes enseñar a tus padres a usar lechuzas como todo el mundo?!- soltó de mal humor. Ella no le hizo caso y descolgó el auricular.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- saludó intentando parecer animada.

-_Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?_-

-Bien todo...-

-¿_Y Ron?-_

-Bien Mamá...-

-_Me alegro. Necesito que me hagas un favor muy muy grande...-_

-A ver dime.- Contestó Hermione mientras Ron le hacía gestos de querer preguntar algo.

-_¿Podrías ir esta tarde a la pensión de la tia Helen a buscar mi vestido? Luego quedas conmigo, me acompañas a comprar los complementos y así hablamos un poco_.- Le rogó la voz de su madre al teléfono.

-¿Por qué sigues llevándole a ella los vestidos para que los planche? Te he dicho mil veces que puedo dejarlos como nuevos con un sólo hechizo...-

-_Lo sé cariño pero ya sabes que le gusta sentirse útil y...- _la voz se cortó dudosa.

-Sí, se que no te hace gracia que arregle las cosas con magia.-

-_Entonces ¿puedes?-_

-Claro Mamá.-

-_Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Gracias!_- Hermione acabó por reír.

-De nada anda... Te veo esta tarde.-

-_Hasta luego hija_.-

Ron la miró con cara interrogante cuando colgó.

-Quiere que le recoja otro vestido a la tarde.- informó ella.

-No me gusta que vayas a ese barrio sola.-

-Quedaré con mi madre justo después.- se apresuró a añadir la joven.

Ron levantó una ceja.

-No hagas eso. No te queda nada bien.- dejó escapar Hermione. Su marido ignoró el comentario y miró en otro de los armarios de la cocina con ojos frustrados.

-¿Y el tomate frito?- Hermione le señaló con el dedo el armario correcto. El pelirrojo cogió el tetra brick y bebió un poco de camino a la mesa.

-¿Sabes que eso es asqueroso?- lo apremió ella.

-Hay confianza ¿no?- dijo él estirándose. La camiseta se le levantó dejando entrever los abdominales que conservaba gracias a los partidos de quidditch con Harry y Ginny.

-Supongo...- dijo ella entredientes mientras se vestía a un movimiento de varita.

-Nos vemos a la noche.- añadió agarrando el bolso para marcharse.

-Un beso ¿no?- dijo él levantándose.

-Después de lo que has hecho con el tomate no creo que pueda.- Ron rió y ella se libró del beso.

(...)

Salió del ministerio y compró un sandwich de camino al metro. Así le daría tiempo a comer algo antes de aparecerse en el barrio de tia Helen. Media hora más tarde subía de nuevo a la calle y, tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía, entró en un almacén abandonado. Aparecerse en barrios muggle era una lata.

Giró sobre sí misma, la sensación de opresión la rodeó de forma horriblemente parecida a la noche anterior con Ron y perdió la concentración en medio de la aparición.

En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, supo que había perdido su destino. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

Se levantó con trabajo y se puso en pie tratando de orientarse. No estaba muy lejos de la pensión según creía. Puso la varita en el suelo.

-_Orientame_.- susurró. Ya sabía hacia donde debía ir pero, con miedo a volver a aparecerse, decidió ir andando.

Empezó a caminar calle adelante rezando por no encontrarse a nadie. Ron tenía razón en eso, el barrio no tenía muy buena fama.

Había avanzado apenas unos treinta metros cuando sintió un sombra moverse tras ella. Se tensó y, en un impulso casi automático, agarró la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Tragó saliva e intentó no parecer nerviosa mientras seguía caminando. Había leido que había un treinta por ciento más de probabilidades de ser atacado, si el atacante notaba inseguridad en tu comportamiento.

Efectivamente, se oían unos pasos cautelosos tras los suyos. Repasó mentalmente los casos en que estaba permitida la magia delante de muggles antes de darse la vuelta y lanzar un desmaius. Siempre podía desmemorizarlo, y había sido en defensa propia.

Se acercó con cuidado a la figura caída boca abajo. Era sólo un vagabundo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezquilla roídos y unos zapatos marrones y rotos. Un chaleco de algodón y un gorro de lana parecian su único abrigo.

Suspiró compasiva y, pensando en curarlo si se había hecho algún daño con la caída, le dio la vuelta con el pie. No tenía heridas y respiró aliviada. Ya iba a marcharse cuando algo brilló entre las ropas del vagabundo llamando su atención. Alargó la mano hasta agarrar el objeto que ya no brillaba. Era una varita. Aquel hombre era mago.

Acercó la varita a sus ojos para estudiarla y casi la deja caer de la impresión. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Nadie se encargó de recogerla?

La apretó contra su corazón mientras empezaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar Su varita a manos de aquel mendigo?

Lo miró con odio, pero una idea loca la hizo arrodillarse al lado del hombre demayado y estudiarlo con atención. Una barba oscura y descuidada tapaba parte de su cara. Con un gesto asustado le quitó el gorro de lana y mechones de pelo negro, más largos de lo acostumbrado, tocaron el asfalto. Las cejas, sus ojos cerrados, parte de sus pómulos y su nariz. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar.

-_Ennervate_.- dijo con un hilo de voz apuntandolo.

Los párpados aún cerrados temblaron. Luego lentamente se abrieron dejando a la vista dos ojos negros, profundos, infinitos, cansados.

(...)

* * *

**¡Gracias vampylolita, juliacesar, Ayra16 y Sayuri Hasekura por vuestros reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Era él. Inconfundiblemente él.

Severus Snape estaba frente a ella. Vivo.

Deslizó la mano por su cuello hasta llegar a la nuca para sostenerlo.

-Profesor...- Se sintió estúpida por no llamarlo por su nombre y se preparó para la burla de él, pero los ojos negros sólo le devolvían una mirada confundida. -Siento haberle atacado. Pero...

Oh Merlín... ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Creo que después de lo que pasó tenía derecho...!- detuvo el aluvión de palabras que brotaban mezcladas con llanto cuando sintió uno de los dedos fríos tocar sus labios para hacerla callar. Hermione lo miró tratando de descifrar su expresión. Apretó los labios mientras lo veía estudiarla con una mezcla de escepticismo y curiosidad.

-¿Me conoces?- Su voz sonó asustada y casi esperanzada.

En cuanto lo escuchó preguntar supo que hablaba en serio. Entendiendo de pronto, lo observó bajo una nueva luz. No estaba preparada para eso... No lo estaba. Ni siquiera había decidido si podía asumir que él no hubiera muerto, cuanto más...

-¿Me conoces?- repitió él. Ahora su voz era desesperada, prácticamente un ruego.

-Sí.- contestó, rendida al fin.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Tienes que ayudarme. Dime...- Hermione se encontró de pronto abrazándolo y él se interrumpió incómodo. Ella se apresuró a apartarse.

-Lo siento, yo... Oh... Lo siento.- No hablaron en un rato, ella miraba al suelo abrazada a sí misma. Por fin levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-Dime quién soy. Por favor.- pidió Snape.

(...)

-¡Hermione, mi niña!- _El saludo adecuado pero dos horas más tarde y no precisamente de los labios de Snape_. Se encontró pensando mientras una mujer alta y ancha la estrujaba contra sí.

-¡Hola tia Helen! Vengo a por el vestido de mamá y...- los ojos de su tía se fijaron con desprecio en Snape. -... necesito una habitación.-

-Una habitación.- repitió tia Helen mirándola con incredulidad.

-Es por un asunto de trabajo. Hubo un incendio y han desalojado su edificio. El hostal más cercano estaba lleno y he pensado...-

-¿Sabe tu marido que tienes que relacionarte con esta clase de personas en el trabajo?-

-Por favor tía. ¡Se más educada! Y más te vale no ir cotilleando, porque lo que no sabe que que te he ayudado más de una vez y de dos a cumplir con los pagos de la pensión. Además será por poco tiempo-

-Está bien.- accedió la mujer ligeramente ruborizada. -Pero si hace algún destrozo, tú serás la única responsable.- dijo pasándole una llave oxidada.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Hermione sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Y aquí está el vestido de tu madre.- dijo su tía sonriendo a su vez.

-Gracias también.- se despidió la joven.

Tia Helen vivía a dos calles de su pensión. Era un edificio grande, alquilaba pequeños apartamentos con cocina y baño incluidos. Era el lugar perfecto para ocultar a Severus hasta que... Bueno, no sabía hasta cuando, pero no podía dejarlo viviendo en la calle.

La cerradura del apartamento número siete se resistió un poco al intentar abrirla, pero al fin consiguieron cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Una bombilla desnuda iluminaba desde el techo. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de plástico y una silla plegable. El frigorífico comenzó a sonar con una vibración grave, señal de que su tía acababa de conectarlo. Había una hornilla pequeña al lado de éste. Una cama pequeña con las sábanas y una colcha verde dobladas a sus pies, y un diminuto cuarto de baño con ducha, lavabo y váter. Todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio, eso sí.

No era gran cosa pero al menos era un lugar dónde vivir.

-Profesor... No puedo creer que sea usted de verdad...- dejó escapar Hermione.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme profesor? Tendré nombre ¿no?.- gruñó él.

-¿De verdad no recuerda nada nada?- Él suspiró.

-Los últimos cuatro años he estado viviendo por el barrio en que me encontraste.- empezó con voz cansada. -De mi vida antes de esos cuatro años sólo guardo ese palo.- dijo señalando la varita. -Y ahora te he encontrado a tí.- concluyó.

-Severus.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te llamas Severus.-

(...)

Mientras Snape se duchaba, la joven se apresuró a convocar algo de comida para llenar la nevera. También algo de ropa antigua de Ron, que dejó junto a la puerta del baño para que pudiera cambiarse.

Luego bajó hasta el teléfono público que había en el vestíbulo del edificio para decir a su madre que mejor quedar al día siguiente. Después fue hasta la tienda de la esquina.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al piso, Snape ya se había vestido. La ropa negra, se había asegurado de que fuera de ese color, le devolvía gran parte de su antiguo aspecto, pero aún quedaba el pelo y la barba.

-Siéntate.- ordenó ella mientras abría la bolsa que llevaba.

-Has comprado comida y ropa.- dijo él mientras obedecía.

-Pasé por mi casa, la ropa es de mi marido.- se arrepintió al momento de lo dicho, pero Snape no parecía contrariado sino más bien pensativo. Hermione cogió el peine que había comprado y comenzó a desenredar el pelo negro.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Hermione?- preguntó él mirándola de reojo. La joven sonrió al oir su nombre.

-Procura estarte quieto.- Le dijo sin contestar mientras cogía una tigeras.

Poco a poco, con decisión, fué cortando el cabello hasta dejarlo a la altura del cuello. Después le recogió el pelo en una cola y enjabonó la cara. Mientras lo afeitaba con cuidado pensaba en lo mucho que habría pasado en esos seis años donde todo el mundo mágico lo había dado por muerto.

Limpió la cara con una toalla y soltó el pelo. Snape.

El profesor Snape al fin. Sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo él.

Daba igual que hubiera perdido la memoria. Estaba vivo, y no lo iba a abandonar de nuevo.

(...)

* * *

**¡Gracias juliacesar, Amelia Badguy, vampylolita, Sasamii, Ayra16 y Amia Snape!**

**bss!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione.

Apenas sabía su nombre pero había hecho que su vida cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Y lo más extraño esque dentro de él sabía, o más bien intuía, que no era la primera vez.

Ahora se había marchado dejándolo con sus pensamientos, esos difusos y recortados, que eran lo único que había tenido los últimos años. Pero al día siguiente ella volvería y, no sabía porqué, la simple idea hacía que su corazón temblara.

(...)

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, simplemente estoy cansada.-

-Pero Hermione...-

-¡Soy algo más que una vagina ¡¿Sabías?!!- Salió del cuarto cerrando de un portazo. Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo confundido. No había quién entendiera a las mujeres.

Hermione llegó al salón y comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosa. Acabó sentada en la alfombra, abrazada a sí misma, en silencio. Después de no supo decir cuanto tiempo, supuso que Ron estaría dormido y fue a hacerse un café, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

No le entró sueño hasta cerca del amanecer, entonces cogió una manta morada y se tumbó en el sofá.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! ¿Se te pasó el episodio esquizofrénico?-

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es un episodio esquizofrénico?-

-No.- contestó Ron bostezando. -Pero sea lo que sea, veo que no se te ha pasado.-

(...)

Llamó y esperó, pisándose un pie con otro. Sin creerse el experimentar de nuevo la anticipación de estar tras una puerta que él abriría en pocos segundos.

Había pedido unos días de permiso en el trabajo, siempre había sido tan escrupulosa en el cumplimiento de las normas y horarios del ministerio que su jefa no había podido negarse. El pomo giró y Hermione contuvo la respiración hasta que el rostro cetrino apareció frente a ella.

-Buenos días.- dijo antes de que él abriera la boca entrando en la casa. -He comprado pasteles, haré café y...- Encima de la hornilla había una cafetera de metal, el aroma llenaba el cuarto entero. Encima de la mesa había dos tazas, y el ambiente estaba caldeado. Se quedó sin habla.

-Han encendido la caldera.- informó él incómodo una vez más ante el silencio de la joven.

-He comprado pasteles...- repitió ella en voz baja. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

_(Entró esperando más muros de piedra, y efectivamente así fue, pero no era eso lo más sobrecogedor de encontrarse en el despacho de Snape, sino el aroma que flotaba en el aire, demasiado familiar y cariñoso como para mezclarlo con su profesor de pociones._

_-¿Ha hecho café?- preguntó sin salir de su asombro._

_-Creer que voy a renunciar a mi desayuno por tener trabajar con usted tan de mañana es tenerse a sí misma en demasiada estima señorita Granger.-_

_Ruborizada bajó la cara hasta no ver más que sus zapatos asomando por el bajo de la túnica del colegio._

_-¿Azúcar?- se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su profesor sujetando una segunda taza. Él suspiró. -¿Sabe que tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que esperar a que me responda?-_

_-Una cucharilla... Gracias.-)_

-Hermione.- Su nombre en tono preocupado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Perdón.- sonrió ella. -Recordaba...- explicó tímidamente. Él se ocupó, sin saber que decir, sacando un plato para los pasteles. Hermione se sentó en la silla y alcanzó un periódico que estaba doblado en la encimera. Tenía algunas ofertas de empleo recuadradas.

-Voy a buscar un trabajo.- Dijo Severus aparentemente encantado de poder romper el silencio.

-Ni hablar.- dejó escapar ella. Él se quedó cortado. -Quiero decir... Espera algo de tiempo, acabo de encontrarte y tengo mucho de contar si queremos que recuperes tus recuerdos.- La joven lo miró esperanzada, pero él parecía contrariado.

-No puedo estar sin hacer nada.- evitaba mirarla directo a la cara.

-No trabajabas cuando te encontré, no va a pasar nada por unos meses más.-

-¿Meses? Imposible. Cuando me encontraste mi vida no tenía sentido, no sabía de donde venía, ni siquiera cómo me llamaba. Ahora que las cosas empiezan a tener forma no puedo seguir sin trabajo.-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-No puedo dejar que tú me mantegas.- soltó al fin.

-Asique era eso.- dijo ella de forma despectiva. Pero la mirada que le llegaba no admitía quitarle hierro al asunto. -Vamos a hacer algo.- propuso. Él la miró con atención. -Tú esperas el tiempo que yo diga hasta empezar a trabajar...- el hombre abrió la boca para protestar pero ella lo calló. -¡Y! cuando empieces a trabajar de nuevo me devuelves lo que consideres necesario.- Lo pensó unos segundos.

-Y tú aceptarás lo que te de. No vale decir que no puedes aceptarlo.- Ella dobló la boca pero acabó por aceptar.

-Hecho.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Hecho.- contestó él estrechándosela.

El contacto con su mano le trajo mil recuerdos más, pero cogió su café y sonrió, entendiendo lo confuso que resultaría para Severus que ella tuviera datos de su historia que para él no eran accesibles.

-Mmmh...- dijo él probando uno de los pasteles.

-Era... Es tu favorito.- sonrió Hermione nerviosa.

-Es bueno saberlo.- rió Snape. La joven se relajó de inmediato.

(...)

-¿Seguro que estás bien hija?-

-¡Pareces Ron! Te he dicho que estoy bien.-

-Asique él tambien lo ha notado. Tienes un brillo diferente en la mirada. No será...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

-¡No será que tengo un nietecito en camino!- dijo Jean Granger con un absurdo aire de emoción en las palabras.

-¡NI EN BROMA MAMÁ!- soltó Hermione en voz tan alta que su madre se quedó mirándola.

-Caray cariño... Cualquiera diría que hablamos de una catástrofe en vez de de tener un hijo.-

-Un hijo con Ron sería una catástrofe, creeme.-

(...)

* * *

**¡Gracias a Amia Snape, DrakeMalfoy, juliacesar, MissLuppi, Sasamii, Sayuri Hasekura, sindzero, pamesnape y Natalia920906 por los reviews!**

**Me encanta recibirlos. **:)

**Bss!**


	5. Chapter 5

La mano se agarraba a los bordes de la mesa, nerviosa mientras su voz le daba datos con una certeza asombrosa. Nunca pensó hablarle a Hermione de las cosas que le ocurrían, por nada del mundo quería asustarla y provocar que ella lo abandonara.

Ese secreto era la verdadera razón de que no se hubiera acercado a nadie en esos cuatro años. Los pocos que estaban con él al principio huyeron cuando vieron las cosas que hacía; pronto se corrió la voz y tuvo que huir, desde entonces había estado viviendo solo, en las calles.

Pero ahora, escuchándola hablar, se daba cuenta de que sin haber dicho ni una palabra ella parecía saberlo todo.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿verdad?- preguntó ella dulcemente tras describirle con detalle la clase de cosas que le ocurrían cuando estaba enfadado o asustado. La mente de Snape razonaba a toda velocidad. Cómo sabía Hermione aquello, y qué podía ganar con que él se lo confirmara.

-No.- contestó con un miedo perfectamente ocultado en una expresión de desconcierto. Ella sonrió.

-Puedo ayudarte.- dijo la joven con voz tranquila. De pronto una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza y perdió todo su autocontrol.

-¡No estoy loco!- gritó entendiendo al fin. Ella debía ser una asistente social o algo parecido, "Es por un asunto de trabajo", le había dicho a la dueña de la pensión. "Será por poco tiempo." Quería encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico. La bombilla en el techo comenzó a parpadear. -¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte!- bramó. El frigorífico empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y saltaron algunas chispas.

-¡Las personas cómo tú se creen que tienen derecho a organizar la vida de la gente! ¡Yo no hago daño a nadie! ¡No puedes obligarme!- La bombilla estalló y quedaron a oscuras.

-Severus tranquilízate. Yo no creo que estes loco.- la voz de la chica sonaba serena. Snape no sabía lo que le ataba a quedarse allí, generalmente las cosas que hacía le servían para conseguir lo que quería. Pero una parte de él no quería huir, sino quedarse en esa habitación escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle.

-Yo soy como tú.- Siguió ella cruzando los dedos porque el hombre entendiera. Se acordó cuando la profesora McGonagall fue a casa de sus padres a decirle que era una bruja. Si era dificil de creer para una niña de once años, aún lo sería más para un hombre de cuarenta. Vio la silueta de Severus girarse pensativa en la oscuridad. Sólo había una forma de ganarse su confianza, cosa inexplicable contra cosa inexplicable, si no lo separaba de ella para siempre, volvería a ganar su confianza. Cogio aire.

-¡_Reparo_!- gritó Hermione apuntando a la bombilla. Con un ruido sordo, la luz volvió a iluminar la habitación. Los ojos de Snape brillaron mientras observaban asombrados a la chica aún con la varita en la mano. Luego hizo casi lo último que ella hubiera esperado: rió.

Y su risa llenó la habitación haciendo desaparecer toda la tensión acumulada mientras ambos se exponían. Sus dedos largos alcanzaron su propia varita y, con la sonrisa aún en la boca, apuntó a uno de los vasos que había en la mesa.

-¡Ven!- ordenó. El vaso acudió a su mano como si hubiera hecho un encantamiento convocador. La chica abrió la boca si dar crédito a sus ojos. -Hay palabras especiales ¿verdad?- dijo él con una ilusión totalmente palpable en su voz.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer?- preguntó ella sin contestar. Snape sonrió.

-¡Ábrete!- dijo apuntando a uno de los armarios de la cocina haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Agua!- dijo apuntando al vaso que convocó antes logrando el efecto de un _aguamenti._

-¡Luz!- la punta de su varita se iluminó.

-¡Fin!- la luz de la varita se apagó. La miró, orgulloso de sí mismo ante el asombro de la joven.

-¿Y has inventado tú solo la forma de hacer esos hechizos?-

-Intentaba controlar los impulsos que tenía.- explicó él.

-Eres tan increible...- contestó ella sin creerlo todavía.

-Necesito respuestas.- dijo Snape repentinamente serio ante los halagos. Ella sonrió para sí.

-Pregunta.-

-¿Qué somos?-

-Somos magos.- Snape calló unos segundos negando con la cabeza. Pero al fin levantó la vista decidido, al menos, a dar una oportunidad a aquello.

-¿Hay más como nosotros? ¿De dónde venimos?-

-Hay muchos más como nosotros. Y de dónde venimos... Pués algunos nacen hijos de otros magos y otros hijos de gente no mágica. Como yo por ejemplo.-

-¿Y yo?-

-Tu madre era bruja, tu padre no.-

-¿Y tengo mujer o hijos? O mis padres. ¿Por qué nadie me buscó?-

-No tienes familia.- dijo ella con voz queda. -En cuanto a por qué no te buscamos. Te dimos por muerto.-

-¿Y a tí? ¿Cómo te conocí a tí?- dijo él cambiando inesperadamente de tema.

-Me dabas clase en el colegio de magia en el que me eduqué.-

-¿Hay colegios de magia?- Hermione suspiró y lo miró a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar. Había mucho que contar, y no sabía hasta dónde decir o por donde empezar. No sabía si debía hablar tan pronto de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de Harry, de Snape mismo. No sabía si hablarle de ella. O de ellos...

Snape la miraba ansioso porque ella empezara a hablar.

-Hay colegios de magia por todo el mundo. La gente no mágica no sabe de ellos porque los ocultamos. Nuestro colegio está aquí, en Inglaterra. Se llama Hogwarts. (...)

* * *

**¡¡Gracias a Sasamii, juliacesar, Sayuri Hasekura, MissLuppi, Lina Snape, DrakeMalfoy, Amia Snape, vampylolita, Daniie Snape Malfoy, pabaji y Allelu por los reviews!!**

**Bss!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los brazos gorditos de la señora Weasley original abrazaron a la otra señora Weasley, pensó Hermione con un nudo en el estómago, en cuanto entró a la madriguera.

-¡Felicidades Molly!- dijo asombrándose de su capacidad para fingir que todo iba perfectamente.

Era el cumpleaños de la madre de Ron, lo cual significaba que ese día no podría ir a ver a Severus. Un mes había pasado desde el dia que lo encontró, ya trabajaba de nuevo, pero aún así sacaba un rato diario para visitarlo. Entendidos los principios básicos de lo que era la magia y lo que era él, había comenzado a enseñarle los hechizos más iniciales. Él aprendía con rapidez pero, para disgusto de Hermione y de Snape mismo, no lograba recordar nada todavía.

-Ron, Hermione hija. Pasad.- los apremió Molly antes de entrar ella misma al comedor. Hermione arrugó la nariz y Ron la agarró del brazo demasiado fuerte.

-Al menos podrías disimular delante de ella.- le dijo Ron en voz baja.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!- susurró ella a su vez de mal humor.

-¡Lo sé! Pero podrías quitar esa cara de asco.-

-¡Pués que deje de llamarme hija!- acabó Hermione soltándose del agarre y entrando al comedor con la sonrisa falsa en la boca.

No sabía porqué Ron se empeñaba en fingir delante de su madre que todo iba bien entre ellos dos. Hacía un par de semanas que habían decidido que cada uno por su lado, aunque siguieran viviendo juntos.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Hermione con Severus, más serio y taciturno se volvía Ron. Ella por su parte lo evitaba todo lo que podía. Una noche descubrió a Ron intentando meterse en su mente, obviamente sin éxito, el hechizo legeremens no era algo fácil de realizar y Hermione sabía como usar las artes oclumánticas aún cuando dormía. Fue uno de los mejores regalos que le hizo Snape antes de... Antes de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado.

-Hija. ¿Un poco de pastel de carne?- La joven se mordió la lengua cuando la pregunta de Molly interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! Tu pastel de carne es delicioso.- dijo ella. Mejor no buscarse problemas con Ron. Si investigaba un poco no era dificil que descubriera su pequeño secreto, y había demasiada controversia en el mundo mágico con respecto a Snape como para sacarlo a la luz vivo y desmemorizado. Porque ya estaba casi segura de que la amnesia de él se debía a un hechizo desmemorizante.

-¿Arroz?- Ofreció Percy. Hermione volvió a sonreir acercando su plato. En casa de los Weasley era casi un insulto rechazar alguna comida dada la fama que tenía la cocina de Molly. La verdad estaba todo riquísimo.

Miró a Ron de reojo, reía con George. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía reir. Desde el intento de legeremancia ya no se había preocupado de ocultar sus celos, estaba seguro de que lo estaba engañando con alguien. Después de otra semana viéndolo sólo lo estrictamente necesario, su marido la acusaba una vez más de adulterio, cuando empezó a confesar que se había acostado con una clienta de la tienda. Según él era la única forma de perdonarle a Hermione que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La joven se impresionó de lo poco que le afectaba saber que Ron se iba a la cama con otra mujer. Aún así, después de que Hermione negara una vez más tener una aventura, se fueron distanciando. Ahora vivían más como compañeros de piso que como un matrimonio. Él no había tratado de acercarse otra vez a ella, y se hablaban poco y educadamente. Ese era el primer día que Ron le había pedido que fingieran que todo iba bien. Su madre no podría soportar saber que ya no estaban juntos. Y, de todas formas, no habían dicho nada de dejar de vivir en la misma casa.

-Tú si quieres un poco de asado ¿no Hermione?- habló Arthur con voz jovial.

-Sí. Gracias.- El comedor de la madriguera estaba lleno del alegre bullicio de unos hablando con otros. Ninguno parecía notar que la jóven no hablaba con nadie. El olor de los seis platos que había preparado la madre de Ron flotaba en el aire mezclado con la leña de la chimenea. Era casi imposible no sentirse acogida por todo ese ambiente, pero Hermione se sentía muy sola.

El cacito de la salsa se levantó el sólo del salsero virtiendo un poco encima del plato de ella, luego se quedó flotando como dubitativo.

-Así está bien.- dijo ella con voz clara. El recipiente se movió hacia el siguiente comensal.

Quizás se casó con Ron tratando de imitar un poco la alegría de esa casa. Pensó cogiendo una vez más cuchillo y tenedor. Una parte de ella deseaba ese calor, esa unión, tener niños corriendo por aquí y por allá. Sonrió para sí.

Estuvo casi de buen humor el resto de la cena y aplaudió uniéndose a la bulla de los otros cuando llegaron los postres. Vio a Ron servirse un mucho de todo sin ningún órden en el plato y empezar a comer como si no hubiese probado alimento en varios días. Luego recordó dos manos de dedos largos y pálidos sujetando con delicadeza los cubiertos.

-Tienes que probar el pudin.- declaró Bill mientras le servía una rodaja en su plato. Hundió la cuchara en el postre mientras veía a Fleur mirar a su marido con admiración.

¿Cómo estaría Severus?

* * *

**¡GRACIAS Sasamii, vampylolita, Natalia920906, sindzero, Sayuri Hasekura, DrakeMalfoy, juliacesar, MissLuppi, Amia Snape, Kismet, Allelu y eddysfer!**

**bss a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!- La almohada subió y subió, flotando obediente al titilar de la varita de Snape.

-Esto ya lo tienes completamente controlado.- Aprobó Hermione con una sonrisa. Seguía siendo extraño dar clases de magia a alguien como él.

La sonrisa se perdió en sus labios cuando sintió la profunda mirada que él le dedicaba.

-Gracias por esto.- dijo simplemente. Cada palabra cargada de la profundidad que sólo él sabía darle al habla. Hermione negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia, no conseguía hacer salir la voz de su garganta. Esos ojos negros la estaban llevando a un mundo que hacía tanto que no vivía...

Se acercó despacio a él, casi sin notar que lo hacía. Y le llegó la duda desde los iris de Severus como si fueran un reflejo de los suyos propios. Miró a sus labios serenos, cerrados; luego otra vez a los ojos atrayentes, hipnotizantes. Sintió la mano agarrar su nuca y fue tremendamente consciente de como los ojos negros se cerraban y el rostro de Snape se acercaba hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. No fue un beso, sólo un roce, un roce de varios segundos donde ninguno besó al otro.

Se separaron acelerados, sonrojados. Una mirada para comprobar que el otro estaba en el mismo estado y sus bocas volvieron a agarrarse en un beso inundante, desesperado, nervioso, ansioso, infinito. Los puños pequeños y cerrados de ella lo golpearon en el pecho de pura frustación y él la sujetó por las muñecas, entendiendo sin palabras mientras se mordían y se besaban cómo si fuera lo único que supieran hacer, porque era un sabor conocido, una boca amiga, y el primer impulso parecido a sentimiento que parecía venir de antes.

Ella lloraba, él no debía notarlo, aunque las lágrimas llegaban a la boca tiñendo de salado el segundo beso de sus vidas. Segundo para ella, primero para él.

(_-Deme eso.- le entregó la redacción que estaba haciendo y él la ojeó sin moverse del sitio. Una mano sujetaba el pergamino y la otra falsamente apoyada en sus finos labios mientras se concentraba en leer. _

_No podía dejar de ser consciente de la proximidad del profesor, aunque él parecía un témpano de hielo ajeno a la cercanía. Acabó de revisar el trabajo sin inmutarse ni darse prisa y luego se lo devolvió, visiblemente sin nada que objetar. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos segundos más de lo políticamente correcto._

_Alzó una mano tímida y acarició el rostro cetrino con el dorso. Él no hizo ningún gesto de aceptación o rechazo, asíque, armándose de valor, bajó por la mejilla hasta delinear sus labios. Ahora el profesor cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato al notar, no supo cómo, que ella se estaba acercando._

_Se apartó al menos medio metro y le dio la espalda. Era ahora o nunca, asíque lo rodeó y volvió a subir la mano hasta su cara. Se miraron._

_-Maldita sea Granger...- murmuró él apartando la mano de ella y desviando la vista un momento._

_-Bésame.- al oirla hablar se volvió hacia ella como desorientado. -Por favor...- siguió_.)

-¿Estás bien?- Subió los ojos bañados en lágrimas hasta conectarlos con los de Severus. Él le sujetaba la cara entre las dos manos, preocupado.

-Es demasiado... doloroso, que no recuerdes nada.- contestó ella con la voz ronca del llanto.

-Cuéntamelo. Cuentamé que pasó.- dijo él en voz baja. Ahora era ella quien desviaba la mirada sin ningunas ganas de hablar. -No es la primera vez que nos besamos ¿verdad?-  
Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la última frase, una luz en sus ojos rogaba porque él siguiera hablando. Snape suspiró y ella recordó que solía evitar los pocos temas de los que no entendía demasiado.

-De alguna forma te reconozco.- confesó hablando despacio, eligiendo las palabras. -Por eso te seguía el día que me hicistes un desmaius.- la chica sonrió para sí. Se esforzaba por usar los términos mágicos. -Me resultabas familiar. Y hoy...- No siguió hablando.

(...)

Cuando llegó a casa, Ron no estaba todavía y se enfadó consigo misma, pensando que podía haber estado unos minutos más con Snape. Entró al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo agradeciendo, ahora sí, que su marido no hubiera llegado.

Tenía los ojos brillantes y rojos y estaba tan temblorosa que sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Aseguró la puerta y abrió el grifo de la bañera, dejando el agua caer mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Los labios le cosquilleaban, y el sabor de su beso estaba aún vivo y real en su boca. Rió llevando una mano a sus labios. Rió feliz, casi a carcajadas y entró en la tina hundiéndose en el agua caliente hasta la cabeza.

Un sólo beso, un sólo beso que él no había olvidado. Un sólo beso que una vez más lo cambiaba todo, pero ahora lo haría para bien. Iba a conseguir recuperarlo.

(...)

Ron entró en casa, enseguida entendió que ella había llegado al ver su abrigo en una silla. La buscó con la mirada y vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Iba a llamar para avisar de que había llegado pero su mano se quedó estática a unos centímetros de la madera.

Hermione reía allí dentro. Reía como hacía años que no la oía. Sus orejas enrojecieron y, tal como entró en la casa, salió, dejándola sóla de nuevo.

(...)

* * *

**¡Gracias por dejar review a Allelu, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Pabaji, Smithback girl, LylaSnape y Amia Snape!**

**Esta vez si he actualizado pronto ^ ^.**

**Bss!**


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó por la mañana todavía de buen humor. La noche anterior se había acostado antes de que Ron llegara y, además de haberse acostado tarde, parecía que su marido se había levantado temprano porque ya no estaba a su lado en la cama.

Se levantó y antes de nada revolvió un rato en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts. "Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger." Leyó acariciando con cariño la encuadernación de cuero. Esa semana Severus y ella empezarían con pociones.

Pasó por la cocina sin dejar de ojear, innecesariamente, su libro de primero, mientras cogía un par de galletas y se servía un vaso de zumo. Se vistió a un movimiento de varita, masticando todavía una galleta, y ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando reparó en un trozo de pergamino encima de la mesa. Era una nota de Ron.

"¿Crees que soy imbecil? No sé en qué clase de mujer te has convertido, debería contárselo a todo el mundo y echar por el suelo tu reputación, pero te quiero demasiado. Voy a averiguar quien es el malnacido que se ha atrevido a tocarte y, te juro, que se lo haré pagar."

Tuvo ganas de reir por lo ridículo de la situación, pero en vez de eso se apareció directamente en la puerta de Snape, preocupada. Si bien era dificil que Ron lo hubiera descubierto, no habia que olvidar que era un Gryffindor. La violencia salía de forma natural en ellos si se sentían heridos en su orgullo, y Ron definitivamente lo estaba.

Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡_Alohomora_!- al cuerno la educación. La cerradura se abrió con un chasqueo, empujó la puerta, dentro no había nadie. Entró unos pasos con idea de mirar en el cuarto de baño, pero no llegó allí. En el suelo había un charco de sangre, y algo que se parecía horriblemente a una uña arrancada. Se tapó la boca con las manos y dio unos pasos atrás de forma automática. _Severus_. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar. ¡Tenía que encontrarlos! Cerró la puerta desde dentro y desapareció.

(...)

Ron andaba por la calle llevándose las miradas escandalizadas de dos o tres señoras. Apenas se sostenía en pié, estaba despeinado, tenía ojeras de haber estado la noche entera en vela, y apestaba a wishkey de fuego. La manga de su túnica y parte de la pechera, estaban salpicadas de sangre. Estaba mareado, vomitó tras unos contenedores. Al menos tenía el consuelo de haberse vengado.

(...)

Snape volvió en sí poco a poco. Intentó moverse, pero le resultaba imposible. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba boca abajo, tumbado en el suelo, inmobilizado. Le dolía la mano izquierda...

Al recordar lo ocurrido, un rosa pálido subió por su rostro. ¡Maldición! Si no hubiera perdido la memoria, ahora sabría cómo solucionar su situación.

Bueno, si conservara sus conocimientos mágicos, no le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Pensó con fastidio.

(...)

Hermione apareció de vuelta en su casa. Tenía que encontrar algo, alguna pista habría que le indicara qué había hecho Ron con Snape. A los pocos segundos de empezar a buscar, su marido entró por la puerta. Vio las gotas de sangre en su túnica y sin poderse controlar lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó colgando del cuello, sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Ahora sí... reconoces que... había alguien... ¿no?- dijo Ron con dificultad. La joven apretó el agarre del cuello. -No le... he hecho nada. Sólo... enseñarle que Nadie... toca lo que es mío.- siguió él.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella fríamente.

-En... San Mungo.- contestó el chico con una sonrisa entre dolida y orgullosa. Hermione caminó rápida hasta la puerta.

-¡Eh! Bájame de aquí.- dijo Ron con esfuerzo. Hermione volvió hasta colocarse frente a él. Luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago antes de descolgarlo. Sin una palabra, salió de la casa.

(...)

Llegó al hospital con el corazón latiéndole demasiado deprisa. Nada más abrirse el ascensor, vio una masa de periodistas esperando tras una de las puertas del fondo. Rezando porque no fuera esa la habitación que buscaba, Hermione empezó a andar pasillo adelante agachando la cabeza. Desde que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, Ron y ella contaban con cierta "popularidad", no quería que la vieran.

-¡¿Cómo te atrrreves a venirrr aquí?!- una mujer bajita, morena de pelo y blanca de piel, se acercaba. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver con quién hablaba. -¿Ni siquierrra te acuerrrdas de mí ¿verrrdad?- dijo hablando con desprecio. -El único interrrés de la boda errra mi marrrido ¿ah?-

-¿Aleksandra?- Sonrió Hermione. Si no se equivocaba la mujer pequeñita que la miraba amenazante era la esposa de Krum. La conocieron hace dos veranos cuando el jugador de quidditch los invitó a su boda en Bulgaria. -¿Pero qué...?-

-No tendrrrás el decarrro de prrreguntarrrme, a Mí, cómo está él. ¿no?- dijo Aleksandra con los ojos entornados. -¡¡Dejas que tu marrrido piense que...!!- empezó a gritar de nuevo, pero una mano en la espalda detuvo a la mujer de inmediato. -Viktor...- su voz cambió completamente, volviéndose dulce y preocupada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de pronto de que los periodistas las habían rodeado, y que Krum estaba tras su mujer. Llevaba gran parte de la cara vendada.

-Herrrmione.- dijo él mucho más fríamente de lo habitual. Aleksandra volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina. -Rrron se ha vuelto complétamente loco. ¿O qué?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione entendió al fin.

-¡¿Ron te ha hecho eso?!- Viktor quitó la cara de enfado.

-¿No lo sabías?-

-Porrr supuesto que lo sabía...- soltó la Aleksandra Krum, con voz venenosa. Su marido volvió a callarla poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Aparrreció en mi casa diciendo que tú y yo teníamos una aventurrra.- explicó él ruborizándose por las partes donde no tenía vendas. Hermione agradeció que su mujer tuviese los ojos fijos en ella. -Me inmobilizó y empezó a golpearrrme diciendo que no volvierrra a acerrrcarrrme a tí.-

Así que la gran venganza de Ron había sido ir a pegarle a Viktor. Le pareció increible que el pelirrojo la conociese tan poco. Pidió disculpas varias veces al matrimonio, antes de volver a casa de Snape.

Si no había sido Ron... ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Severus?

* * *

**¡****Muchísimas gracias**** por vuestros comentarios: Sayuri Hasekura, juliacesar, Amia Snape, Kei111, Sasamii, Natalia920906, Lina Snape, eddysfer, Smithback girl, Dannie Snape Malfoy, vampylolita, Pabaji, MissLuppi, Sely Cat, Kismet, Allelu!**

**Bss!**


	9. Chapter 9

Desapareció rápidamente dejando a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca y volvió a casa de Snape. Se apareció directamente dento del salón, tenía que investigar toda la casa, a primera vista no había signos de una pelea, y teniendo en cuenta que si Snape hubiese peleado lo tendría que haber hecho a la forma muggle, estaba claro que había sido atacado por magos. Había descartado los hechizos al ver la sangre en el suelo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, no había ni un sólo mueble arañado o torcido.

Quién fuera que lo había atacado había ido directo al objetivo, y estaba claro que había usado magia.

_Y la magia... _pensó Hermione mientras avanzaba con la varita levantada _...siempre deja huellas_.

Movió la varita en una complicada floritura mientras se concentraba. Había rastros de otra aparición aparte de la de ella. Pero este rastro no se perdía como ocurría normalmente, sino que se podía seguir perfectamente. Alguien se había movido desde el salón hasta el cuarto de baño. De hecho no se había aparecido, sino que se estaba apareciendo.

La joven se tensó una décima de segundo hasta comprender que ningún mago tardaba treinta segundos largos en moverse cuatro metros a la derecha. De hecho, según las huellas, esa aparición se estaba produciendo desde hacía cuatro horas. Casi sonrió cuando comprendió lo ocurrido, pero tenía que asegurarse, asíque caminó hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió.

Severus estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, le fataba una uña de la mano derecha. ¡Había intentado aparecerse y se había escindido! Se puso de rodillas frente a él para que la viera y lo vio ruborizarse. Aguantando las ganas de reír de puro alivio, hizo el sencillo encantamiento para recomponerlo. Severus desapareció del suelo y lo vio aparecer en medio del salón. Ya no había sangre en el suelo y su uña volvía a estar donde siempre. Tenía una expresión de fastidio profundo en el rostro.

Abrió la boca con media sonrisa para preguntarle cómo se le había ocurrido intentarlo pero él la interrumpió antes de que empezara a hablar siquiera.

-Hazme el favor. Cállate.- Hermione rió y lanzó las manos alrededor del cuello pálido. Él la cogió de la cintura y juntaron las frentes. -Podrías dejar de reirte ¿no?- La chica apretó los labios intentando parar, pero pronto se unió él a la risa. Se besaron.

(...)

Una vez pasado el envalentonamiento de la bebida, Ron sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza profundo y la seguridad de que Hermione estaría con Krum, y todo gracias a él. No lloró, porque los hombres no lloran. Era sólo algo... algo pequeño y picante que se le había metido en los ojos.

Se levantó tembloroso y se sirvió otra copa. Cómo todo el mundo sabe, la resaca sólo se pasa con más alcohol.

(...)

Hermione se despidió de Snape, sonriente, suelta, embriagada de él, sus besos y la sensación que está vez era el último hasta luego. Cuando al fin cerró la puerta cogió aire antes de aparecerse en su casa.

Se apareció en el jardín, por la ventana vio a Ron llorando. Le dio pena, pero había tomado una decisión.

Esperó fuera hasta que casi tuvo frío, sólo cuando reunió el valor suficiente susurró el hechizo que le permitía entrar en casa. Ron se volvió hacia ella nada más entrar por la puerta. Se notaba a la legua que había estado bebiendo.

-¿Ya has consolado a Vicky?- dijo bajito. Hermione lo miró con lástima. -¡¿Eh?!- bramó.

-Estas siendo tan ridículo...- dijo ella con desdén.

-Y tú eres...-

-¡Cuidado!- interrumpió la joven. -No pienso permitir que me insultes.- dijo más tranquila. Ron hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Al rato pareció que recapacitaba. -Mira, vámonos a dormir, mañana será otro día y hablaremos de todo.-

-Quiero el divorcio.- Ron subió sus ojos azules hasta los suyos marrones cuando la escuchó hablar.

-¿Qué?- dejó escapar.

-Que no quiero seguir con este matrimonio. Quiero el divorcio Ron.-

-Pero... No puedes... Tú... Lo siento. Siento lo de Krum pero...-

-No me lo hagas más dificil por favor. ¡Y no tengo nada con Krum te lo he dicho mil veces!-

-No...- ahora si parecía que la creía. -¿No tienes nada con Krum? Entonces he hecho el ridículo...-

-Por supuesto que lo has hecho, pero no sólo por eso, sino por irte ahí en plan... machito a por quién sea. Estás mal Ron...-

-¡Dime quién es por lo menos!- gritó.

-¡No es nadie! ¡Eres tú! ¡Soy yo! ¡Estoy harta de tí, de la casa, de todo!- Explotó ella. Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Podemos contratar a alguien para que te ayude con la casa. Podríamos contratar un elfo y pagarle...- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Esta vez no Ron... Escuchas sólo lo que quieres. ¡Estoy harta de tí!-

Se quedaron callados. Ron pensó que Hermione le pediría perdón de un momento a otro. Ella también lo pensó, y sus labios se abrieron para hablar...

-Quiero el divorcio Ron.- ...pero no pidió perdón.

* * *

**¡DrakeMalfoy, Sasamii, Sayuri Hasekura, MissLuppi, Allelu, vampylolita, Smithback **(la única que acertó que era sólo un accidente ^^)**, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Kismet, Natlia920906, AmiaSnape, IssBell, juliacesar, Kei111, Lina Snape, minerva91!**

**Bss y gracias!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cerró la puerta desde dentro. Nunca pensó realmente en volver a utilizar esa casita. Pero una parte de sí misma se había empeñado en conservarla y en no hablarle a nadie de su existencia. Necesitaría unos cuantos retoques, pero calculaba que en un par de días podría prepararla bien y traer a Severus con ella. La pensión se había convertido en un lugar inseguro desde que abandonó definitivamente a un muy contrariado Ron, respaldado por tres Weasleys más, Percy era el único que se había puesto del lado de sus padres, y dos Potter, para dolor de Hermione.

Giró la llave en la puerta, dándole aspecto de casa muggle nadie pensaría nunca que en realidad pertenecía a una bruja, y la cerradura crujió un poco denotando los... ¿siete años? que hacía que nadie pisaba la casa.

(_-No tiene porque acompañar a Potter allí donde valla.- dijo con un ligero deje de fastidio. -Esta no es su guerra, ni la suya ni la de Weasley. Si Potter les ha pedido que vayan entonces...-_

_-Harry no nos ha pedido que vayamos. Es algo que, simplemente, tenemos que hacer. Siempre hemos estado juntos y no podemos dejarlo sólo en esto.- interrumpió ella con determinación._

_-Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y sobre todo las cirscunstancias cambian. No puedo dejar que se vaya y arriesgue su vida así por las buenas.- Hermione se quedó callada. Nunca hubiese esperado esas palabras de boca de Snape. Pero el profesor ni siquiera desviaba su mirada._

_-Entonces venga con nosotros...- pidió la joven una vez más._

_-Sabe que no puedo hacer eso.- su tono no admitía réplica. - Pero si puedo ponerla a salvo hasta que todo esto termine. Potter y Weasley no se lo reprocharán si verdaderamente la estiman..-_

_-Y usted...-_

_-Yo me reuniré contigo cuando pueda.- dijo mirándola fijamente. El volverla a tutear acabó de momento con sus resistencias._

_-No puedo esconderme... Tengo que luchar.- su voz ya no era más que un susurro y Snape se acercó a ella dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho._

_-Por favor.- pidió él con voz ronca. Hermione asintió sin decir nada y sintió como se desaparecían. _

_Aparecieron en un bosque y empezaron a caminar sorteando árboles mientras la chica miraba a su alrededor curiosa. Después de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a un claro. A una orilla, casi metida otra vez entre los robustos árboles, había una cabaña de leñador._

_Esperando un complicado hechizo que diera acceso a la cabaña, Hermione dejó escapar una risita cuando el profesor sacó una llave grande y plateada de un bolsillo interno de su capa. -No me subestime Granger.- dijo él de buen humor. -Dándole aspecto de casa muggle nadie pensaría nunca que en realidad pertenece a una bruja.-_

_-Una bruja...- repitió ella._

_-Es suya.- dijo él tendiéndole la llave con una sonrisa_.)

Ahora el claro del bosque estaba cubierto de nieve igual que las copas de los árboles. Entró en la casa y la chimenea se prendió mágicamente, reconociéndola. La cama estaba deshecha, y había un revuelo considerable en los objetos cotidianos. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien había salido apresuradamente, de no ser por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo. Un retrato envejecido del momento exacto en que abandonó la casa para reunirse con Harry y Ron.

Del momento en que Severus descubrió que ella se había marchado no había huellas aparentes.

(...)

Dos días y dos noches le llevó limpiar, reformar y ocultar adecuadamente la casa. Tantos hechizos protectores la hicieron recordar los meses que estuvo junto a Harry y Ron buscando y destruyendo los horrocruxes. Lejos de Snape, escuchando a los chicos criticarlo, y sin poder decir lo que sabía de la muerte de Dumbledore. Lejos del profesor, y sabiendo que lo había traicionado al escapar de su refugio. Y luego cuando se enteró de su muerte...

Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas. El tiempo había pasado y la vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad. Ahora necesitaban encontrar la forma de que él recuperara la memoria y así enfrentar al mundo mágico cuando saliera a la luz que Severus Snape seguía vivo. Mientras eso ocurría, estarían seguros en el refugio que él le regaló a ella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ! :**

**Sayuri Hasekura, minerva91, Sasamii, Amia Snape, Smithback, Allelu, juliacesar, Natalia920906, Daniie Snape Malfoy, DrakeMalfoy, Sely Cat, Pabaji y LithiumGahan.**

**Ando un poco falta de inspiración asique perdonad que sea cortito. Bss a todos! **


	11. Chapter 11

Dormía de doce a tres, de cinco a siete y hacía cuatro pequeñas comidas al día, una de ellas en ese intervalo de noche que pasaba despierto. Eran las únicas manías que, pensaba, conservaba de antes. Bueno, esas y la de no dejar el té más de treinta segundos dentro del agua, la de no preocuparse en absoluto por su pelo y la de dejar de hablar repentinamente sin dar explicaciones cuando el control de la conversación se le iba de las manos.

Hermione iba observando cómo costumbres conocidas y desconocidas volvían a Severus cada vez más inflexibles y acentuadas. No terminaba de tener recuerdos propiamente dichos, pero la joven empezaba a notar rastros de gestos antiguos, como ese levísimo entrecejo fruncido cada vez que nombraba a Gryffindor o el rechazo apresurado de cualquier prenda de ropa que no fuera de un riguroso color negro.

Las lecciones de magia iban avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que Hermione había soñado, y Snape comenzaba a plantearle dudas más complejas incluso que las que le surgieron a ella entonces.

Juntos trabajaban ahora tratando de encontrar un encantamiento, una poción, una forma de combatir el hechizo desmemorizante. Hasta donde Hermione sabía, el único que había conseguido deshacer uno era Voldemort, y lo que fuera que hiciera con Berta Jorkins no prometía ser adecuado si pretendías que el afectado siguiera con vida tras el proceso.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del libro. De un segundo a otro había comenzado a llover, y las gotas golpeaban con furia el cristal de la ventana. Antes de volver a su lectura giró el cuello para ver a Snape practicando sin ganas hechizos transmutadores. La mitad de las botellas de la fila ya estaban transformadas en vistosas perdices. No podía evitar sentirse continuamente orgullosa del hombre con el que ahora convivía.

(...)

La lluvia no dejó de caer en varias semanas, rodeando en un velo invisible la casa. Parecía que nadie podría jamás alcanzarlos allí, Hermione había dejado el trabajo entregada completamente a una rutina a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse, y la primavera pasó sin ser apenas conscientes del paso del tiempo.

Snape estaba cada día más activo y más dispuesto a encontrar una solución. Pasaba largas horas encerrado entre todos los libros que Hermione podía conseguir, pasaban las tardes sentados junto a la chimenea mientras Hermione le hablaba incansable de su mundo. Nunca hablaban de lo que pasaría cuando todo aquello acabase. Vivían fuera de todo, huyendo de la realidad...

Pero la realidad los encontró una mañana. Unos golpes suaves pero firmes sonaron en la puerta despertándolos. Hermione se incorporó asustada y se volvió rápidamente hacia Snape indicándole, con un dedo en los labios, que era mejor no hacer ruido. ¿Qué clase de mago era capaz de encontrar un sitio ocultado con el hechizo fidelio? Los guardianes secretos eran Severus y ella. Hermione no había compartido su secreto con nadie y le constaba que él no había salido de la casita.

Con precaución se acercó a la ventana para tratar de ver al extraño. Sólo alcanzaba a ver parte de la capa verde, quien fuera llevaba puesta también la capucha. De pronto notó que Snape estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ella aunque le había dicho que permaneciera en la cama.

Empezaron una discusión muda en la que ella intentaba que volviera al dormitorio, y él se negaba a dejarla sola. La voz que se oyó al otro lado de la puerta paró de golpe los movimientos de ambos.

-¿Severus?- llamó una voz de mujer.

La expresión de Snape cambió de pronto, y sin hacer caso de la órden de Hermione se precipitó sobre la puerta para abrirla. El cabello rubio platino quedó al descubierto cuando ella se bajó con elegancia la capucha y dos ojos celestes se clavaron en los negros y sorprendidos de Snape.

-Tú...- susurró él recorriendo con la mirada el atuendo de la bruja hasta posar los ojos furiosos en la varita de ella.

-Hola Severus.- sonrió con tristeza Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

**Gracias por dejar reviews: Smithback, Sayuri Hasekura, Amia Snape, Allelu, juliacesar, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Kismet, minerva91, June Magic, Pabaji.**

**Bss!**


	12. Chapter 12

Los tres estaban callados. Los ojos azules fijos en los negros, pacientes, espectantes. Los negros en los azules, acusadores, furiosos. Los ojos castaños, solos, llenos de sorpresa, indignación y una ligera capa de celos.

Narcissa estornudó y la expresión de Severus se suavizó de inmediato. Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que pasara. La señora Malfoy sonrió e hizo el amago de entrar, pero se vio interrumpida por la figura de Hermione que, con los brazos en jarras, se interpuso entre ella y el interior de la casa .

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó entornando los ojos.

-¿La conoces Hermione?- preguntó Snape pasando la mirada de una a otra.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a una sangre sucia como tú.- dijo Narcissa muy seria.

-¡No se atreva a insultarme asquerosa mortífaga!-

-Es curioso eso de que me llames mortífaga, teniendo en cuenta que tu profesor ha sido mil veces más mortífago que yo.-

-¡Él trabajaba para Dumbledore!-

-Sólo los últimos años.- siguió la rubia muy tranquila. -Yo, sin embargo, nunca fui marcada.- Las dos mujeres se miraron. Hermione acelerada y ruborizada. Narcissa con esa expresión de desprecio tan característica de ella.

La desaparición de Snape se hizo obvia para ambas en cuanto dejaron de discutir. Hermione comprendió que había entrado en la casa dejándolas solas en la puerta. Estaban siendo injustas con él. Miró a Narcissa, y con un acuerdo mudo las dos entraron hasta la cocina, donde él permanecía en pie dándoles la espalda.

-Severus.- llamaron tímidamente las dos a la vez. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. La rubia, en cambió, tenía los ojos fijos en la oscura figura de él.

-Si habeis acabado de hablar de cosas que no soy capaz de recordar...- dijo él en un frío susurro. Se dio la vuelta de pronto, serio como hacía años que no lo había visto. -Creo Cissy que me debes algunas explicaciones, creo que ambos debemos algunas a Hermione, y creo, Hermione, que tú me debes algunas a mí.- La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero una gélida mirada de su ex-profesor la hizo callar. Los dos se volvieron hacia la joven, ahora sí. Él invitándola a preguntar, ella resignada a no saltarse aquel paso.

-¿Por qué la recuerdas?- Snape miró a Narcissa, y ella rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-Nosotros, es decir Lucius y yo, fuimos los que cuidamos de él hasta que sanó de sus heridas.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo fríamente.

-Por Draco. De no ser por Severus, mi hijo ahora estaría muerto.- Esta vez no fue sólo la mirada de Hermione la que se volvió incrédula hacia la mujer, sino que se le unió la del propio Snape. La rubia suspiró.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.- dijo la rubia apartando elegantemente una de las sillas de la mesa y sentándose. -¿Sería mucho pedir una copa de vino de saúco? Por favor...- añadió con rentintín. Hermione se perdió entre los armarios mordiéndose los labios, mejor mostrarse amable, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Dejó la botella encima de la mesa y sacó una copa. La señora Malfoy descorchó el vino a un movimiento de varita. Apenas cayó una gota en el cristal, se volvió incrédula hacia la joven.

-¿Vino muggle?- Hermione iba a contestar furiosa, pero los blancos hombros de Narcissa se encogieron con resignación mientras llenaba la copa casi hasta el borde. -Si me viera mi marido le daría un ataque.- rió sola y apuró la copa de una sólo trago. -Asqueroso.- declaró.

Hermione bufó. Y la risa cristalina de la rubia volvió a sonar mientras llenaba la copa de nuevo. Dio un pequeño sorbo y volvió a suspirar.

-Severus protegió a Draco durante el último año que pasó en Hogwarts. El año de la caída del señor tenebroso mi hijo fue atacado por Greyback.- bebió otro gran trago y dejó la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa. -Durante la batalla en el colegio, tras la caía del Lord, Lucius y yo fuimos en busca de Snape para que nos proporcionara las pociones necesarias. Pero cuando lo encontramos, él tambien estaba en peligro. Nagini lo había atacado.

Después de varias horas de hechizos curativos, recuperó la conciencia. Pero los hechizos no podían combatir el veneno de la serpiente, que se extendía lentamente envenenando la sangre y los miembros.- Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Snape tenía una mirada neutra. Narcissa pasó la mirada de uno a otro antes de continuar hablando.

-Nos dijo que lo dejáramos morir. Pero al hablarle de Draco, las fuerzas volvieron a él poco a poco. Tenía un antídoto para el veneno que lo estaba consumiendo. Parecía que supiera que iba a ocurrirle aquello, también nos dio las claves para encontrar esta cabaña. Era un lugar seguro para cuidar de él, y más tarde sería un lugar seguro para ocultar a Draco en luna llena.- Una lágrima sobria bajó por la piel perlada.

-Pero la cabaña está tal y como yo la dejé a principios de ese año.- interrumpió Hermione.

-Eso es porque nunca llegamos a usarla. En la mansión teníamos todo lo necesario para acomodar a Severus. Y no podíamos dejar que nuestro hijo sufriera encerrado solo en este rincón inmundo.- La mujer continuó hablando, aparentemente sin notar que había dicho algo hiriente.

- Severus fue mejorando con los cuidados que él mismo nos indicaba. Las semanas pasaron, y él no estaba recuperado del todo, pero la luna llena se acercaba. Nos pidió traer los ingredientes que guardaba en su vieja casa muggle. Después de darnos un pequeño frasco que tenía guardado, preparó suficiente poción matalobos para varios años.

Nosotros seguimos cuidando de él, creíamos que todo iba bien, pero Draco descubrió tres pequeños frascos que Severus guardaba. Extrajo una muestra, y tras analizarla vimos que se trataba de una poción de amnesia. El propio Severus reconoció que pensaba desmemorizarnos en cuanto estuviera curado del todo. No quería que nadie supiera que él seguía vivo.

Al día siguiente él mismo había perdido la memoria de una forma que no había visto antes, intentó atacarnos y Lucius le echó un pequeño hechizo desmemorizante para que olvidara haber estado en la mansión. Lo llevamos a un barrio muggle y yo seguí cuidándolo hasta que estuvo recuperado por completo. No podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por Draco. Nos vestíamos con ropa muggle y nunca le dije lo que en realidad éramos. Después de todo, eso era lo que él quería. Dejar de existir para el mundo mágico. Estaba ya curado cuando sus poderes comenzaron a mostrarse como los de los niños. Era mi oportunidad. Fingí asustarme de su magia y lo abandoné.-

Hermione la observaba furiosa. Severus serio.

-¿Y ahora por qué has vuelto?- preguntó tranquilo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Perdonad el retraso. Han pasado algunas cosas en mi vida y, todas mezcladas con falta de inspiración, han hecho que tardara mucho en actualizar. Pero no os preocupeís que yo nunca abandonaría así una historia.**

**¡Gracias a Sasamii, minerva91, juliacesar, Natalia920906, LylaSnape, Manchas_1000, Smithback, Sayuri Hasekura, Allelu, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Pabaji y Lina Snape!**

**Bss y prometo actualizar pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione sonrió para sí, orgullosa de la inteligencia de él. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no venía precisamente a interesarse por la salud de Severus.

-Nos hemos quedado sin poción matalobos.- dijo ella simplemente sirviéndose más vino. Hermione la miró sonriendo irónicamente.

-No querrá que creamos eso... Puede conseguir esa poción en un millón de sitios.- dijo con media sonrisa escéptica en el rostro.

-A algunas familias, jovencita, todavía nos importa la reputación. Aunque supongo que como tú nunca has tenido...-

-Basta Cissy.- la cortó él. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a quedarse así.

-Creo que tenemos una idea diferente de la buena reputación. Le avergüenza de que su hijo sea un licántropo...-

-Cuida tu lengua niñita.- interrumpió fríamente Narcissa.

-... y no le avergüenza haberle dado esa poción desmemorizante a Snape, abandonarlo y venir ahora a pedir su ayuda.- siguió Hermione.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó la rubia levantándose muy seria. -Yo no le dí esa poción.-

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces fue el señor Malfoy o el mimado de Draco?- ironizó de nuevo, la castaña. Pareció que Narcissa perdía la calma por una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida la ganó de nuevo.

-Después de todo, no sé porque esperé más de un cerebro mágicamente inferior como el tuyo.- Se volvió hacia Severus mientras Hermione apretaba el puño alrededor de la varita y daba un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Basta Hermione.- dijo él.

-Pero...-

-Yo no creo que ellos me desmemorizaran.- Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta, Narcissa la miró a ella con una de sus finísimas cejas levantadas y media sonrisa en el rostro. -Y en cuanto a lo que tú me pides.- añadió mirando a la rubia. -Aunque quisiera no podría ayudarte. Al perder la memoria perdí tambien mis conocimientos en pociones. Apenas empiezo a preparar las recetas más sencillas, esa poción es extremadamente dificil, no podría. Tendreis que conseguirla en otra parte.- La señora Malfoy lo miró contrariada.

-Pero tu receta era única.- dijo con un ligero tizne de miedo que Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado en ella. -Era perfecta. No pienso arriesgarme a que mi hijo sufra por darle una burda imitación de la tuya.- los ojos de Snape brillaron casi imperceptiblemente con el halago.

-Pués haberlo pensado antes de usar su poción amnésica contrá él.- dejó escapar la joven.

-¿No cabe en tu cabecita que nosotros no hicimos eso?- casi gritó la otra. -Menos mal que previne que algo así podría pasar.- siguió mientras sacaba una larga cadena que llevaba colgando del cuello.

-Severus.- dijo levantando sus ojos azules hasta los de Snape. -Tienes que venir al pasado conmigo. Recuperaremos un frasco de tu poción matalobos y así podrás volver a prepararla.- Hizo brillar un giratiempo que colgaba al final de la cadena. Hermione vio claramente en los ojos negros la tentación de recuperar su antiguo don. Pero cuando ya empezaba a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos pensando que diría que sí, Snape dijo firmemente que sin Hermione no iba a ninguna parte.

La castaña sonrió feliz, mientras Narcissa bufaba.

-Entonces iremos los tres.- rogó de nuevo. Severus se volvió hacia Hermione esperando que ella dijera la última palabra.

-Y ¿qué gano yo con esto?- preguntó mirando fríamente a la mujer.

-Descubrir quién fue realmente el que desmemorizó a tu... amorcito.- Sonrió satisfecha ante el rubor de Hermione.

-Hecho.- se encontró respondiendo Hermione mientras cogía la mano de Severus para acercarse a Narcissa.

La señora Malfoy extendió la cadena del giratiempo de forma que envolviera a los tres. Snape se abrazó a Hermione con un solo brazo, y Narcissa usó el giratiempo para volver cinco años atrás en el tiempo.

Antes de que el mundo comenzara a disolverse a su alrededor, Hermione notó, con una punzada intensa de celos, como una blanca mano buscaba la de Severus y él se la cogía.

* * *

**Gracias a Sasamii, Amia Snape, minerva91, luna-maga y Allelu!**

**Otro capítulo de regalo por tardar tanto con el anterior, y con mi mente trabajando en el próximo.**

**Bss!**


	14. Chapter 14

La cabaña a su alrededor se volvió difusa, pero los colores apenas cambiaron. Lo único que cambiaba a su alrededor era la capa de polvo del suelo que comenzaba a disolverse. El estómago contraido y el ligero pitido en los oídos, le trageron recuerdos de su tercer año en Hogwarts. Pero retroceder tantos años acentuaba el mareo y la sensación de ingravidez.

-Faltan tres días para que Severus pierda misteriosamente la memoria. Ya debes haber preparado la poción.- Informó Narcissa cuando el viaje acabó y la cabaña a su alrededor volvió a quedar inmóbil. Hermione miró en torno, debía hacer tan sólo cinco meses que ella la abandonó, pero se notaba igual de fría y abandonada que cuando la visitó después de seis años. -Vamos a aparecernos en tu casa muggle Severus.- ¿Cómo sabía ella la dirección de Snape? Hermione ni siquiera sabía que viviera en otro sitio aparte de Hogwarts.

Apenas acertó a librarse de sus celos y agarrar el brazo de Narcissa, cuando la bruja se apareció arrastrándolos a ambos con ella. Estaban al final de un calle industrial paralela a un río sucio y rodeado de maleza. Las ventanas de las casas, grises y muy pegadas unas a otras, estaban en su mayoría tapadas por tablones. Dos o tres farolas rotas se extendían a lo largo de la calle.

Anduvieron unos diez metros y Narcissa se detuvo junto a la última casa de la fila. Al lado se elevaba una gran chimenea industrial.

-¿Esta es su casa?- dejó escapar Hermione.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?- se impresionó la rubia. La joven bajó la cabeza y decidió no contestar. Severus por su parte dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, la cuál se abrió, sin necesidad de hechizos, en cuanto levantó la varita.

Cuando entraron se encontraron en una pequeña sala. Había un sofá hundido, una vieja butaca y una desvencijada mesa. Las paredes estaban, en su totalidad, cubiertas de estanterías con libros en distintos estados de deterioro. Una lámpara de velas iluminaba la estancia sin ventanas.

Narcissa anduvo con resolución hasta una de las estanterías y levantó su varita. Obedeciendo un hechizo mudo, la estantería completa cedió dejando a la vista una puerta que llevaba a una habitación pequeña.

-Severus nos dio las contraseñas para abrir los pasadizos.- dijo mientras invocaba un farol y entraba por la puerta. -Aquí guardas los ingredientes, los frascos, los calderos...- se oyó su voz a lo lejos.

Hermione volvió la cara a Snape y él se acercó. La chica se tranquilizó un poco mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, y juntos entraron tras la señora Malfoy. Era una habitación larga y estrecha como un pasillo. Oscuros armarios llenos de botes opacos se elevaban a los lados sin ningún órden aparente. Aunque Hermione estaba segura de que el profesor que ella conocía jamás guardaría pociones sin organización. Se trataba de entender que estaba organizado a la manera de Snape, no del restro de los mortales.

Al fondo, la habitación se ensanchaba un tanto y distintos calderos, de materiales que Hermione sólo había leído en libros, aparecieron frente a ellos. Al final una gran estantería repleta de ingredientes reunidos durante años.

Narcissa se volvió sonriente hacia los dos que, bocabiertos, observaban esa parte de la casa como si se tratara de su jardín de plantas exóticas y pavos reales blancos.

(...)

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama, no conseguía dormir. El rostro de Snape, sereno y con los ojos cerrados, reflejaba la luz de la luna frente a ella. Narcissa había tenido el detalle de dejar que ellos usaran el que había sido el dormitorio de él. Ella había acomodado un dormitorio en el piso inferior para ella misma.

Lo observó dormir mientras pensaba en todas las noches que él habría pasado sólo en esa oscura casa. Oscura pero llena de pequeños tesoros, se dijo. Aquella habitación de la pociones era tan compleja y fascinante, era tan... él. Por no hablar de los libros que llenaban prácticamente cada pared de la casa, libros leídos y releídos, mil veces abiertos y consultados. No dudaba que se supiera cada una de esas páginas al pie de la letra como ella misma hubiera hecho.

Volvió a mirarlo y una sonrisa involuntaria se hizo con sus labios. Se acercó despacio y lo besó. Iba a descubrir la forma de que recuperara la memoria. Todos esos años de estudio no podían desvanecerse de una forma tan absurda.

Él entreabrió los ojos medio dormido y rodeó con un brazo largo la cintura de la joven.

-¿No duermes?- susurró.

-Perdón si te he despertado.- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Se acercó más a ella hasta posar los labios en su frente. Ninguno habló durante un rato. Al poco tiempo notó que la respiración volvía a un ritmo pausado. Snape se había dormido de nuevo.

(...)

La mañana la encontró sin haber dormido más de dos horas. La claridad era bastante intensa, debía ser cerca de medio día, y tenía algo de frío. Extendió el brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama pero estaba sola. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y acomodándose el pelo. Pero tampoco había rastro de Severus en el resto de la habitación.

Se aseó un poco y se puso la túnica antes de bajar las escaleras de madera; se escuchaban murmullos de conversación abajo.

Llegó al salón pero allí tampoco había nadie, aún adormilada tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de las pociones estaba abierta. Estarían buscando la receta de la poción.

Una taza de té se mantenía caliente por un hechizo encima de la mesa, tambien había un par de tostadas. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio ninguna cocina. ¿Narcissa había conseguido el desayuno para los tres? Casi se arrepintió de no haberle dado una oportunidad a la mujer. Malditos celos.

Decidió ir a darles los buenos días antes de desayunar y se acercó a la puerta del pasadizo. No los veía pero escuhaba sus voces a lo lejos. Debían estar junto a los calderos y los ingredientes.

-Buenos d...- comenzó a decir sonriente. Pero la sonrisa se quedó fría en su boca y la voz se le cortó.

Severus estaba inclinado sobre la figura delicada de Narcissa. Se besaban.

* * *

**Gracias Pabaji, juliacesar, Sasamii, vampylolita, Natalia920906, Daniie Snape Malfoy, June Magic, Lina Snape, Smithback, Amia Snape!**

**Bss!**


	15. Chapter 15

Pestañeó y una presión intensa empezó a agarrarse a su garganta y a su pecho. Se besaban. Severus estaba besando a Narcissa. Las lágrimas se le saltaron y se llevó la mano a la garganta en un intento por controlar esa sensación afixiante que retorcía sus pulmones sin dejarla tomar ni una bocanada de aire. Se agarró a una estantería a su espalda, y varios frascos de ingredientes cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos. El beso se rompió y los dos, descubiertos, se volvieron hacia la joven. Snape la miraba confundido, Narcissa se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡No!- dejó escapar la rubia. Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del laberinto. -¡Espera por favor!- volvió a oir la voz de Narcissa gritando a su espalda. No paró de correr hasta que salió de la casa.

Lo que más le dolía en ese momento no era el beso. Lo que más le dolía esque la única que había intentado detenerla era Narcissa. ¿Tan poco le importaba a Severus? ¿Tan insignificante era para él? ¿Ni siquiera valía la pena tratar de... explicarle?

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas giró sobre sí mima agarrando la varita sobre su pecho. Sin destino fijo se desapareció. Estaba en el pasado, y no tenía a dónde ir.

(...)

Apareció en frente de su casa con Ron. Sólo que la casa no sería construída hasta el año siguiente. Todo lo que tenía frente a ella era un campo llano sin construir. Se odió por ir a refugiarse a los brazos de un imaginado Ron. Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba empezando a llover, tenía que pensar.

El primer impulso que tuvo fue refugiarse en la cabaña que Snape le regaló, pero luego entendió que ese sería el primer sitio al que irían a buscarla. Además no había viajado al pasado para esconderse. Pensó subiendo la cabeza. Había viajado al pasado para demostrarle a Snape que había sido Narcissa la que lo había desmemorizado. Y, aunque realmente ya no servía de mucho, iba a demostrarle que ella era culpable. Iba a demostrarle lo estúpido que había sido al confiar en una Malfoy. Iba a demostrarle...

¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Se estaban besando! Eso no había sido fruto de un engaño, ni tenía nada que ver con pensar o no si aquella mujer lo había desmemorizado. Tenía más que ver con que Narcissa era ocurrente, elegante, atractiva, mil veces más interesante que ella, misteriosa, con clase, delicada...

Siguió llorando algunas horas más, hasta que tuvo la ropa empapada y el cerebro lleno de agua, hasta que tuvo las penas ahogadas en lluvia en vez de en alcohol, hasta que la noche empezó a caer y se despejó un poco para poder pensar con claridad.

Ya tenía destino: La mansión Malfoy.

Sabía donde se encontraba la mansión. Había sido retenida y torturada allí con Harry y Ron. No guardaba buenos recuerdos del lugar, después de todo las dos referencias que tenía a aquella casa eran un sótano lleno de prisioneros viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas, y el saber que durante varios meses Narcissa había estado allí con Severus.

Era tan obvio ahora el que hubieran tenido alguna clase de romance. No sabía como no lo había creído, con absoluta certeza, nada más enterarse de que esos meses existieron. Se limpió las lágrimas enfurecida, y murmuró un hechizo para secar la ropa, antes de aparecerse.

(...)

El ver de nuevo ese jardín inmenso formando un ecosistema imposible hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío. Susurró un hechizo desilusionador y empezó a caminar pensando cómo iba a hacer para entrar en la mansión.

Algunas flores del jardín hablaban con murmullos inteligibles, y los pavos reales blancos brillaban de vez en cuando volando torpemente de una árbol a otro. El miedo no tardó en nublar sus sentidos. Y casi sin darse cuenta fue acercándose a los arbustos que rodeaban directamente los muros de la casa, iluminados con diminutas hadas eran un refugio contra la oscuridad profunda del resto del jardín.

No fue consciente del peligro de ser decubierta hasta que sintió el fuerte agarre de una mano en su antebrazo, mientras la otra le tapaba la boca. Una suerte que lo hiciera, ya que así ahogó el grito que surgió inconsciente de sus labios.

-Cállese Granger. ¿Pretende que la descubran?- escuchó el susurro irritado de Severus en su oído antes de que se aflojara el agarre.

-Sueltame.- contestó ella apartándose. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- miró a su alrededor. -¡¿Dónde está ella?!-

-No sé de que diablos está hablando. Pero será mejor que deje de gritar. Tome esto y sigame.- la joven no se movió mientras lo miraba enfadada. -¿O viene buscando otra dosis de tortura? "La maldición cruciatus únicamente estará permitida en defensa propia en caso de asalto, intento de asesinato o allanamiento de morada." Y creo, señorita, que eso último es exactamente lo que usted acaba de hacer.- añadió impacientándose.

De pronto Hermione notó que le estaba hablando de usted, que la había llamado Granger y señorita, y que acababa de recitarle una ley mágica, además de hacer alusión al pasado.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó.

-No pienso cumplir las estúpidas medidas de seguridad que puso el ministerio antes de la caída del señor tenebroso, si es eso lo que pretende. Si prefiere dudar de mi persona y dejar que la descubra Lucius Malfoy en vez de obedecer, está en su derecho.- Hermione, presa de la conmoción, no pudo más que tomar la botellita que le tendía el profesor y apurar su contenido de un trago.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews: Sasamii, vampylolita, Lina Snape, Smithback, Daniie Snape Malfoy, snap-101010, juliacesar, LithiumGahan, minerva91, Sayuri Hasekura, luna-maga, Pabaji, Amia Snape, June Magic!**

**Bss!**


	16. Chapter 16

Poción multijugos.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando se completó la transformación, siguió a Severus a través de un pasadizo en uno de los muros de la mansión.

Anduvieron un minuto largo por una estrecha escalera de marfil hasta que estuvieron en frente de una puerta ruda de algo que parecía madera. El profesor la empujó sin ceremonia y entraron en una habitación sencilla pero cómoda. Hermione miró a su espalda mientras la puerta por la que habían entrado se cerraba sola. Cuando estuvo en su sitio se transformó en un espejo. Y la joven dio un salto para atrás asustada.

La túnica le quedaba ligeramente larga, y ancha a la altura de la cintura. Su cuello era ahora pálido y largo como el de un cisne. Su pelo alborotado y castaño se había vuelto perfectamente ondulado y de color rubio platino. Su cara se había vuelto afilada y sin pizca de su antigua dulzura.

La poción que había bebido, de un color celeste grisaceo, llevaba un pelo de Narcissa Malfoy.

Se apartó de su reflejo asqueada. Era horrible tener la apariencia de la mujer que acababa de arruinar su vida. Y más estando acompañada por el hombre que, unos años después, tendría la culpa de todo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Granger?- dijo la voz tranquila de Severus a su derecha. Se giró y lo vio sentarse con dificultad en una butaca verde oscura. Claro, todavía estaba herido. Se dijo Hermione.

-Quería verle.- mintió ella.

-¿Sabía que estaba vivo?-

-Lo suponía...- Severus la miró pero no dijo nada. La castaña sabía que no la había creido.

-¿Por qué se oculta del mundo?-

-No creo que sea importante que el mundo lo sepa.-

-¡Claro que es importante! Usted es un héroe. Tiene que salir la la luz y explicar cómo fue todo. La gente dejaría de hablar mal y....-

-Créame que nunca ha sido mi intención ser un héroe.- interrumpió él. -Y en cuanto a que la gente hable mal, la verdad nunca me ha interesado la opinión de... la gente.-

-¿Y yo qué? Yo tenía derecho a saber que usted seguía vivo. Tenía derecho después de... todo.- dijo de pronto sin poderlo evitar. Estaba llorando y le impresionó tener, todavía abierta, esa herida tan antigua.

-Sí, el mismo derecho que tenía yo a saber si tú vivías después de la indiscutible estupidez que fue lanzarse al peligro en plena guerra con los mortífagos siendo hija de muggles y amiga de Harry Potter.- repuso él fríamente.

Snape giró la cabeza para desviar la mirada. Granger no tenía derecho a hacerle eso. No tenía derecho a aparecer de repente, salida de no se sabía dónde, y pidiéndole explicaciones. Oyó la voz de la muchacha, pero no hizo caso a sus palabras.

Esa niña no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado. Lo que él había pasado por su culpa, sí. Tantos meses sin saber que había sido de ella. Sin saber...

Hermione volvió a buscar su mirada pero él la apartó de nuevo.

Sin saber si ella aún sentía lo mismo. Hubiera bastado una palabra, después de todo ella era la única razón que le quedaba para vivir, hubiera bastado una palabra, una noticia, una señal, para que él usara el antídoto que tenía para Nagini.

Sabía que Voldemort se encargaría de él en cuanto supo que debía matar a Albus. Pero cuando los Malfoy lo encontraron, simplemente quería morir. Morir si era cierto que Granger había muerto, porque igual de algún modo se unía a ella. Aún así tuvo que retrasar su añoro, para más tarde descubrir que ella estaba viva y prometida con Weasley.

Volvió a darle la espalda mientras maldecía sin voz el nombre del pelirrojo.

Se giró a mirarla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había recuperado su aspecto normal. ¿Normal?

-Vienes del futuro.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Rió sin vida. -¿Vienes a evitar que me libre de mis recuerdos?-

(...)

-¿Tú?- Hermione lo miró perpleja. Él volvió a reir, socarronamente, y la joven notó que ya estaba habituada a otra clase de risa. Sin contestar, sacó del bolsillo una botellita alargada. Hermione la miró curiosa, a través del cristal, no reconocía los movimientos delicados del brebaje mágico.

-Es natural que no la reconozcas.- dijo él, sin prisa, mientras agitaba el frasco haciendo que la poción se moviera de nuevo. -Los tuyos son el segundo par de ojos que la observan. La acabo de inventar.- Antes de que la joven preguntara de nuevo, volvió a guardar la botellita en su capa.

-Una pena que haya hecho el viaje para nada.- dijo el profesor levantándose de nuevo con una mueca de dolor.

-Pero...-

-Vuelva a su tiempo Granger. Sabe que ya no me queda nada que perder.- añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

-No pienso permitir que lo haga.- se oyó decir Hermione antes incluso de decidir que iba a hablar. Severus la miró con la ceja levantada y ellá notó mil mariposas antiguas volando justo en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios piensa hacer para evitarlo?- preguntó mirándola con ironía.

Lo siguiente que Snape supo esque Granger había echado los brazos a su cuello y lo besaba como nadie lo había besado en su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

No había estado muy segura de si aquello era buena idea, hasta que pudo comprobar que Snape le respondía el beso con una furia inesperada. Hundió los dedos en su pelo negro y tiró de él para tener mejor acceso a su boca en ese beso que sabía a desesperación, a culpa, a desconsuelo, a fuego.

Severus se aferró a la joven con más fuerza de la debida, lleno de desconsideración y, descubriendo de pronto, el rencor que, por lo visto inevitablemente, le guardaba. La apretó con brusquedad contra la pared, ella sintió que la castigaba por escapar de la cabaña, por arriesgar su vida, por prometerse con Ron. Se libró de su agarre sin dificultad, él seguía herido, y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo empujó a la cama sentándose sobre su estómago. El profesor sentía que lo castigaba por no haber ido con ellos a buscar los horrocruxes, por no tener ganas de vivir, por no hacer nada por ponerse en contacto con ella. Lo zarandeó con violencia y él hizo una mueca de dolor. Se miraron agitados y la ira desapareció tan de un momento a otro como había aparecido.

Con los ojos entrecerrados soltó un poco los puños que agarraban la túnica negra. Él subió la mano con delicadeza y rozó su cuello para rodear su nuca. Volvieron a besarse mucho más lentamente que la vez anterior.

-No lo hagas.- susurró la joven contra su boca. Él levantó la barbilla para besarla de nuevo. Hermione respondió al gesto mientras empezaba a descubrir el torso delgado de piel cetrina. Snape apartó las manos de su pelo para sacarle la túnica por la cabeza.

(...)

Despertó en medio de la noche con el corazón frío y la piel caliente. Toda la cama olía a él, y eso le avivó el alma lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y mirar su rostro dormido. Suspiró y se acurrucó contra su pecho como solía hacer en aquellas noches en la cabaña cuando no podía dormir. Pero este Severus no la rodeó con los brazos, ni le besó la frente entre sueño y sueño. Sintió su respiración agitada y lo miró. Una lágrima cayó hasta la almohada, aún más desnuda y desconsolada que el frío de sus inquietudes.

¿Hasta que punto era egoista el evitar que él se desmemorizara? ¿Por qué quería hacer aquello? ¿Por Quién quería hacer aquello?

Observó de nuevo a este Snape, tiritando ahora en sueños. Un hombre cansado, torturado por sus propios pensamientos, desesperado. Recordó al otro, sin memoria pero con ilusión, habiendo sufrido pero con ganas de vivir. Sonrió un poco y de pronto recordó el beso con Narcissa. ¿Por Quién quería hacer aquello? Por ella misma.

...Y eso no era justo para él.

(...)

Las primeras luces del amanecer lo despertaron como cada mañana, la diferencia esque, por primera vez en su vida, su cama estaba impregnada de ella, lo cuál le daba un ligero consuelo, pero un peso espeso en el estómago. Sabía que no tomaría la poción si Hermione le pedía que no lo hiciera y, para su desgracia, ya se lo había pedido.

Si la chica venía del futuro tal vez fuera porque el Snape futuro le había pedido que lo hiciera. Ella nunca haría nada por egoismo, los gryffindors eran bastante predecibles, aún así estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su posible via de escape por ella.

Abrió los ojos despacio y la encontró ya incorporada, dos profundas ojeras descansaban bajo sus ojos castaños. Una tetera humeante flotaba a medio metro de la joven que, sonriente, le tendió una taza de té tratando de parecer despreocupada. Nunca se le dio bien mentir.

El profesor cogió la taza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y la dejó suspendida en el aire. Ella lo miró contrariada un segundo, para más tarde mirarlo asustada cuando él se estiró para buscar entre los pliegues de su capa negra, mal colgada en una silla. Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó.

Hermione miró la poción celeste que él acababa de pasarle y no pudo evitar llorar. Snape puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y se acercó hasta ella.

-Está bien. Sabes que yo lo había elegido así.- susurró a pocos centímetros de sus labios. -Ahora tómala y desaparece antes de que te encuentren.-

Se miraron un momento, con mil sentimientos brillando en sus ojos. Se besaron. -Ve.- volvió a susurrar él.

La chica se marchó apretando el frasco contra el pecho y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se volvió una vez más a mirarlo, Severus simplemente sonrió tranquilo. Al fin desapareció tras el espejo.

El profesor miró la taza de té y volvió sostenerla entre sus dedos. Se pasó la otra mano por la cara, escéptico. Tal vez algunos gryffindors no eran tan predecibles, sonrió para sí. Con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que ella lo apoyaba, se llevó la taza a los labios.

En pocos segundos el mundo se volvió blanco, de un blanco espeso e inescrutable. Luego se desmayó. Despertó en un lugar extraño. Le dolía la cabeza, y los gritos asustados de una mujer no hacían nada por solucionarlo. Miró a su alrededor, confuso. No sabía quienes eran aquellas tres personas arrodilladas junto a él preguntando si se encontraba bien. No sabía si se encontraba bien. No sabía que hacía allí. No sabía quien era ese tal Severus.

El hombre rubio lo apuntó con un palo y, con un estallido de luz, se sintió de pronto mucho menos confuso. Pero seguía sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que acababan de hacerle le dio miedo. Gritó que lo dejaran en paz, pero las tres personas seguían acercándose. Vio que la mujer hacía el amago de apuntarlo también y cogió uno de los candelabros de oro que encontró en el pasillo para tratar de defenderse.

-Creo que se la ha tomado él mismo.- dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz.

-Coge a Draco.- ordenó el hombre. Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba a solas con él.

-Nos nos has dejado otra opción. Perdóname Severus.- ¿Otra opción? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y quién diablos era Sever...?

-¡_Obliviate_!-

(...)

Tan pronto entró en el pasadizo, la chica bebió el brebaje de un trago. Se apoyó en la pared mientras el efecto se producía, era una poción de lo más desagradable. Poco después volvió a sentirse bien y se miró las manos, ahora finas y con piel de porcelana. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaría apunto de pasar con Snape en la mansión, se apresuró a caminar por las escaleras abajo. Una vez en los jardines de nuevo, desapareció sin mirar atrás ni una vez, como él le había pedido.

* * *

**Gracias:**

**Smithback, LylaSnape, Amia Snape, June Magic, minerva91, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Sasamii, vampylolita, Pabaji, Sayuri Hasekura, juliacesar, Lina Snape, luna-maga.**

**Bss!**


	18. Chapter 18

Apareció en la calle de la Hilandera. La chimenea industrial a su espalda y la envejecida fachada de la casa de Severus frente a ella. Por mucho que le doliera volver allí, necesitaba a Narcissa para volver a su tiempo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo, la rubia estaba en la ventana. Tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que era su propio reflejo. _La poción multijugos._ Pensó con fastidio. Su reflejo le devolvió su propia cara de asco, ahora ya era totalmente idéntica a la señora Malfoy.

Pensó si golpear la puerta, pero decidió intentarlo con un alohomora. ¿Por qué iba a ser educada? Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió sin dificultad. _Estarán tan entretenidos que se habrán olvidado de cerrar mágicamente la casa. _Dijo una vocecita en su interior tratando de torturarla. Aguantando las lágrimas entró en el salón.

Nadie. La casa estaba fría. Se asomó al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Narcissa y por último, y mordiéndose los labios, a la habitación donde Snape guardaba las pociones y los ingredientes. Nada.

Estaba claro que esa noche nadie había dormido allí. ¿Se habrían atrevido a volver sin ella? No era posible… ¿verdad? La ansiedad empezó a agarrarse a su garganta sin dejarla respirar. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, nerviosa. La mesa, las estanterías de libros. Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron de pronto bajo una de las estanterías. Uno de los libros estaba caído y abierto de cualquier manera en el suelo.

Levantó la ceja mientras se acercaba. Snape nunca trataría así uno de sus libros. Vio el título impreso en letras doradas. No hacía falta entender mucho para notar que tendría alrededor de un siglo de antigüedad. Se agachó y lo levantó del suelo. Algo brilló bajo las páginas amarillentas.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era un giratiempo. ¿Qué…? No le dio tiempo a pensar, al levantar el libro también cayó un trozo de pergamino. Dejó el antiguo ejemplar cuidadosamente en la estantería y desdobló el pergamino. "Hermione." Esas cuatro líneas de caligrafía larga y segura estaban dirigidas a ella.

"No nos busques y vuelve al presente. Severus y yo nos quedamos en este tiempo. Es la única manera de tenerle sin que interfiera mi marido. He vuelto a modificar su memoria. Ahora no te recuerda así que no compliques más las cosas. Ahórrate la vergüenza de ser rechazada de nuevo. Piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida. Por mucho que os gusten a los Gryffindor, los héroes nunca acaban bien.

De nada.

Narcissa."

Hermione arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos con los ojos brillantes de ira. Por supuesto que iba a pensar en ella misma.

Iba a usar el giratiempo desde luego, pero no hacia el futuro sino hacia el pasado: Dos días atrás, hasta el momento antes de descubrirlos besándose.

Con decisión colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras subía al dormitorio de Snape.

Así había conseguido Narcissa que él la besara, había modificado su memoria. Que rastreros eran los Slytherin. Tenía que haberlo esperado tratándose de una Malfoy.

(…)

Cuando acabó el viaje en giratiempo lo primero que notó es que el ambiente era mucho más cálido dos días atrás. Se dio la vuelta temerosa hacia la cama. ¿La habrían visto llegar? Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada, Snape ya no estaba allí y ella misma estaba aún dormida. Se quedó observándose unos instantes. Era curioso verse dormir.

Por fin empezó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Al pasar por delante del cuarto de Narcissa vio la puerta cerrada. Perfecto, aún no se había despertado. Snape estaría solo con las pociones entonces.

Anduvo hasta el fondo de la estrecha habitación y lo descubrió analizando fascinado la estantería. Reconoció en la mano del hombre su propio libro de pociones de primer año, con el que había estado dándole clases unos meses atrás. De cuando en cuando Severus lo consultaba y sonreía cuando encontraba los distintos ingredientes y pociones que allí se nombraban. Sonrió para sí inconscientemente.

-Tienes que venir conmigo.- dejo escapar ansiosa. Una voz que no era la suya brotó de sus labios, Snape se volvió serio.

-¿A que te refieres Cissy? ¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh! No soy Narcissa. Soy Hermione. He tomado poción multijugos.- explicó la muchacha rápidamente.

-¿Poción multijugos? Pero ¿Por qué…?-

-Es una larga historia, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Narcissa planea hacernos daño.-

-¿Hacernos daño? Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a querer…?-

-¡Oh! Solamente ven conmigo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya te explicaré todo.- lo cogió de la mano y tiró, pero Severus no se movió.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tú de verdad?- Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia él desesperada. Sin dejarlo reaccionar lo cogió de la nuca y lo besó.

Narcissa lo estaba besando. Snape intentó apartarse, pero de pronto sintió los brazos blancos cerrarse rodeando su cuello exactamente igual a cómo lo hacía Hermione. Sus labios lo besaban cómo los de Hermione. Se separaron un segundo, y desde el fondo de los ojos azules, distinguió la mirada dulce e inteligente de Hermione en vez de la astuta y fría de Cissy. Era ella. La chica le sonrió al saber que la había reconocido y él volvió a besarla.

Hermione sonrió para sí cuando él volvió a besarla. La amaba lo sabía, no iba a dejar que Narcissa los separara. Tenían que conseguir salir de allí antes de que ella despertara.

De pronto el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo los hizo separarse sobresaltados. Los dos se volvieron hacia el ruido.

La otra Hermione estaba allí. Los miraba con ojos brillantes y desorbitados.

-¡No!- gritó la joven aún en brazos de Snape. La voz de Narcissa volvió a salir de sus labios en vez de la suya. La otra Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo. -¡Espera por favor!- volvió a gritar, pero los pasos de la otra se alejaban y pronto se escuchó la puerta de la calle. Se volvió hacia Severus que miraba hacia ella y hacia la puerta alternativamente, con cara de no entender nada.

-Era yo misma…- dejó escapar la joven antes de salir corriendo tras su otra yo. Mientras corría por la casa empezó a notar que la túnica se volvía a ajustar a su cintura y que ya no le quedaba larga.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la mansión, vio que la otra Hermione ya había desaparecido y se pasó la mano por el pelo, este volvía a estar alborotado y rizado.

(…)

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero sabía que aquello no debía ser de otra forma, así que volvió a entrar a la casa. Severus la había seguido y la miraba confundido mientras los últimos mechones rubios se volvían castaños y el azul grisáceo de los ojos se volvía color miel.

-Si eras tú todo el tiempo ¿Cómo…?- Empezó a preguntar él. Hermione lo calló apoyando un dedo en sus labios.

Poco a poco, ya no tenía sentido ocultar nada, fue contándole lo que había pasado. Como pensó que era a Narcissa con quien se besaba, como huyó sin saber a dónde, como llegó a la mansión Malfoy encontrándose con aquél Snape.

Le contó que él mismo planeaba desmemorizarse, y por qué ella acabó aceptando que aquello era lo mejor para él.

-Pensé… que si tú habías elegido aquello, si en aquellos meses que pasasteis juntos os habíais enamorado, si lo mejor para ti era acabar junto a ella…- la voz se le entrecortaba mientras hablaba. Snape le levantó la cabeza con delicadeza para que lo mirara.

-Nunca he sentido nada por ella. Cissy y yo…-

-No la llames Cissy.- dejó escapar la joven. Severus casi rió, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

-Narcissa y yo no estuvimos solos esos meses, Lucius venía con ella cada día. Jamás he pensado en ella de esa forma.-

-Pero ella está enamorada de ti. Me dejó esto.- Snape leyó el trozo de pergamino y luego sonrió. -Primero: no creo que esto tuviera otro fundamento que el hacerte venir aquí, aunque las razones se me escapen. Y segundo: Hermione… Ni siquiera una poción desmemorizante y cinco años pasados me hicieron olvidarte por completo. ¿De verdad crees que resultaría tan sencillo hacer que dejara de amarte?- Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Él cerró los suyos mientras pegaba la frente a la de ella.

-¿Vamonos?- susurró. Hermione asintió en silencio, él la besó y se separaron.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo hará para volver?- Snape la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Estoy seguro de que Narcissa tendrá formas de conseguir otro giratiempo.- Hermione asintió sin decir más. No quería dejarla en el pasado, pero Severus tenía razón. Le extrañaba que una mujer así hubiera viajado sin un plan B de regreso.

-¿Listo?- preguntó ella sacando el giratiempo del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Dame sólo un minuto.- Dijo él entrando de nuevo en la habitación más estrecha de la casa. A los pocos segundos reapareció con un frasquito y una página arrancada. Los dejó encima de la mesa del salón antes de acercarse a ella. Hermione miró con curiosidad la poción mientras él colocaba la cadena plateada alrededor del cuello de ambos.

-¿Es para Narcissa?- preguntó antes de activar el giratiempo.

-Sí.- Sonrió él.

(…)

La rubia los vio desaparecer con un gesto suave de burla. Se acercó con elegancia a la mesa y sonrió para sí. Poción matalobos y los ingredientes de la receta mejorada. Aún desmemorizado, ese hombre estaba en todo.

Llevaba bastante rato escuchando, desde que los gritos de la muchacha, con voz robada, la sacaron del sueño. Así que fue la misma acusadora impertinente la que lo desmemorizó. La vida era en verdad inesperada. Se dijo dando vueltas a su giratiempo en la mano.

Volvió a entrar al dormitorio y susurró un hechizo que abrió un compartimento secreto en una de las paredes. Extendió el brazo y extrajo con cuidado un segundo giratiempo mucho más sencillo que el suyo.

Luego volvió al salón y cortó sin ganas un trozo de pergamino. ¿Estaba claro su papel en la historia no? Volvió a reírse de sí misma mientras se sentaba en la mesa y mojaba su pluma en un tintero.

"No nos busques y vuelve al presente…"

Si Lucius la viera volvería a meterse con ella y sus buenas obras. Sonrió con cariño al pensar en su marido.

"… Por mucho que os gusten a los Gryffindor, los héroes nunca acaban bien.

De nada.

Narcissa."

Eso serviría para picar a Granger. ¡Ay tan fáciles de manejar los Gryffindor!

Sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara sacó un libro bien gordo de la estantería ocultando la carta y uno de los giratiempos, el de Severus por supuesto, debajo.

Habiendo dejado todo preparado apretó la poción y la receta contra su pecho y se puso la cadena dorada de su propio giratiempo alrededor del cuello.

Un segundo más tarde, ella también había desparecido.

* * *

**.Fin.  
****Gracias si has leído hasta aquí.  
**

**Bss!**

**Iss_bELL**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que seguisteis mi historia. **

**(Por cierto: hubo una pequeña confusión con el último capítulo porque algunas entendisteis que la poción que había tomado Hermione era la misma que Snape. Pero no, era poción multijugos.)**

**Me habéis hecho muy feliz con todos vuestros reviews ^^.**

**En el último cap. : Amia Snape, Sasamii, vampylolita, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Smithback, Pabaji, Sayuri Hasekura, Lina Snape, minerva91, Sirenitus, Milagros07!**

**Puede que haya epílogo.**


End file.
